Desaparición
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.
1. Reunión en el bosque

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Reunión en el bosque.**

Bella se levantó agitadamente esa mañana, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacudirse de la pesadilla que había tenido y miró su cuarto. Hoy cumplía 18 años, un año más que Edward, suspiró abatida y se dejó caer en la almohada, ella sentía angustia, tristeza, y molestia porque ahora era mayor que Edward cuando pudo haberse quedado en los 17 para siempre. Bella decidió arreglarse, era muy temprano, Edward no estaría ahí hasta una hora más tarde, así que se dio un baño, se vistió y salió a dar una caminata por el pequeño bosque que había a lado de su casa. Estos meses habían sido tranquilos, ya se había recuperado de todas las lesiones que tuvo en Phoenix, Edward recién empezaba a suavizarse otra vez pero sentía que algo lo tenía inquieto, claro, él siendo como era no se lo contaba.

-Bella-se giró asustada al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella pero se relajó al ver que era Alice.

-Alice-sonrió-¿Qué…?-notó que alguien la acompañaba y se sorprendió mucho de ver que era Rosalie, su cuerpo se tensó y se puso a la defensiva de inmediato-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-De hecho, sí-respondió la rubia-Alice-la pelinegra le lanzó una mirada molesta luego miró a Bella con algo parecido a culpa y se fue corriendo por un lado-Necesitamos hablar-la castaña se cruzó de brazos y esperó-asumo que Edward no te ha contado nada de la crisis que está a punto de pasar ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Bella en tono bajo.

-¿Sabes quienes son los Volturis?-la castaña asintió despacio-hace dos días estuvieron a punto de enterarse que Edward le ha revelado el secreto a una humana-el corazón de Bella se aceleró asustado-hemos podido detenerlo a tiempo pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo más podremos mantenerlo escondido, si ellos llegan a enterarse van a sentenciar a Edward a muerte y probablemente a toda la familia, te matarán también-Bella se había quedado rígida tratando de asimilar todo lo que la rubia le contaba, ¿Ellos estaban en peligro y Edward no se lo había dicho? ¿Podían matarlos solo por haber confiado en ella?

-¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?-Rosalie chasqueó la lengua enojada y la miró fijamente-está protegiéndome como siempre-se auto respondió la castaña, se apoyó en la pared y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, se sentía mareada como si fuera a vomitar algo en cualquier momento pero su estómago se encontraba vacío.

-No tenemos tiempo, Bella-dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella-Edward estará aquí en cualquier momento, necesito que te recompongas, que finjas que no sucede nada y algo más-Bella la miró esperando a que continuara-necesito que desaparezcas-la miró boquiabierta sin poder creer lo que decía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó insegura de haber escuchado bien.

-Si te quedas y los Volturis se enteran nos matarán, harás que sea asesinado-Bella negó con la cabeza con fuerza, ella no podía imaginar un mundo en el que Edward no existiera, no podía permitir que nada le ocurriera pero pensar en alejarse de él le dolía de tal manera que sentía que iba a romperse.

-No puedo hacerlo-susurró-yo… no he terminado el instituto… no-no… no tengo dinero ni… ni lugar a donde ir…-balbuceaba tratando de encontrar alguna excusa que le permitiera quedarse más tiempo allí. Alice apareció por un costado con el rostro apenado.

-Tengo todo listo para ti-susurró-te lo diré hoy cuando vayas a la casa-Bella volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran-lo siento mucho, Bella-dijo Alice tratando de reconfortarla de cualquier manera, la castaña respiró profundamente varias veces antes de poder calmarse por completo.

"_-Si fuera necesario… yo me iría para mantenerte a salvo._

_-¿Crees que yo no lo haría?_

_-Nunca tendrás que tomar esa decisión."_

Cuan equivocado había estado Edward…

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia de Twilight, es pequeño porque es como una presentación de lo que vendrá, el siguiente será más largo.

Letty Malfoy.


	2. La excusa perfecta

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La excusa perfecta.**

Bella estuvo silenciosa toda la mañana pensando en lo que había sucedido esta mañana, tuvo que retener varias veces las ansias de llorar incluso se saltó una clase para sentarse en un rinconcito oscuro del patio donde no la podían ver, necesitaba calmarse y pensar fríamente, luego podría lamentarse todo lo que quisiera pero esto era acerca de salvar a Edward, ella lo amaba locamente y haría cualquier cosa por él por eso debía de ser lo fuerte suficiente como irse. Alice había dicho que lo tenía todo listo, en su primera clase encontró un sobre sellado en su mochila así que se sentó en el pasto a leer todo lo que ponía: Alice había abierto una cuenta multimillonaria a su nombre, también tenía un pasaje de avión pagado hacia España, la soleada España… retuvo las lágrimas una vez más y siguió leyendo, le decía que en Madrid había una casa ya comprada para ella anónimamente, que ahí no podría encontrarla y que tendrían mucho cuidado con sus pensamientos. La castaña guardó los papeles y se levantó decidida, salvaría a Edward y así le doliera haría "de tripas corazón".

-Bella-Edward había salido a buscarla al ver que no estaba en clase, ella lo miró a lo lejos mientras se acercaba "Te amo, Edward" pensó, compuso su rostro y le sonrió.

-Hola-le dijo con tono simpático, tomó su mano y ambos fueron a la cafetería para almorzar, Alice los esperaba con las bandejas en la mesa-no tengo hambre-dijo ella sin siquiera mirar la comida y mirando por la ventana.

-Come aunque sea un poco-dijo Edward tomando su mano, Bella le sonrió, retiró su mano casualmente para rascarse el cuello y luego se abrazó a sí misma.

-No tengo hambre pero tengo frío-dijo, fingió disgusto, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos-me gustaría tanto ir a un lugar con sol, donde no exista el frío, con hermosas playas-parecía que Bella se había perdido en algún lugar lejano y hablaba para sí misma, Alice solo la miraba comprendiendo de inmediato y Edward se había quedado muy quieto, no entendía lo que ella decía ¿Acaso quería dejar Forks? Bella siguió mirando hacia afuera hasta que Edward notó que se había dormido, eso era raro, ella no solía quedarse dormida tan de repente. Espero a que todos los demás se fueran antes de cargarla hacia el auto, la acomodó gentilmente en el asiento trasero y notó que temblaba, ella realmente tenía frío, cogió la chaqueta que había dejado en el asiento delantero y se la puso encima. Decidió manejar hacia su casa para que allí descansara más cómoda.

A Edward le preocupaba lo que Bella había dicho, ella nunca se había quejado de algo, era demasiado bondadosa y desinteresada como para quejarse pero parecía realmente molesta cuando habló del frío, ¿tal vez quiera que vayan de viaje a un lugar más cálido? Sonrió para sí, era perfecto porque Esme y Carlisle le iban a regalar pasajes para ir a Jacksonville y aprovecharía ese pequeño viaje para que se relajara un poco, sabía que a Bella no le gustaba su cumpleaños por eso andaba tensa pero pronto pasaría. En lo personal, Edward se sentía casi feliz de saber que ella había sobrevivido a otro año más de vida, las cosas no habían sido fáciles pero al menos ella seguía siendo humana. Cuando llegaron a casa la cargó con cuidado de no pegarla mucho para que no se enfriara.

-¿Tan temprano aquí?-preguntó Esme cuando abrió la puerta.

-Se ha dormido en el almuerzo-contestó él en voz muy baja, su madre adoptiva sonrió y él fue hacia su cuarto. Bella no se despertó cuando tocó la cama y sonrió levemente cuando la cubrió con las fresadas, parecía feliz de estar en un lugar caliente. Edward se sentó un poco lejos de ella para no enfriarla y la observó, estaba feliz de poder estar con ella en este día especial y haría que ella lo disfrutara de cualquier manera.

* * *

Alice había evitado todo el día pensar en lo que iba suceder y en ver el futuro, estaba segura que Bella iba a irse por eso cada vez que veía el futuro podía verla bajo el sol en un balcón colonial pero también veía a un Edward destrozado por la partida de su amor. Se mordió el labio con inquietud, no quería hacer esto por nada del mundo pero Edward era su hermano, no podía dejar que lo mataran, tampoco podía dejar que mataran a Bella así que esta era la mejor manera de protegerlos a los dos así doliera.

-¿Todo bien, Alice?-le susurró Jasper cuando iban hacia la casa.

-Eso espero, Jazzy-dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él-eso espero.

* * *

Bella bajó las escaleras con el vestido verde que Alice había separado para ella, se lo había puesto sin protestar porque quería verse bonita ese día, ese último día. Trató de despejar su mente y no pensar en lo que sucedería después, le sonrió a Edward cuando él se acercó a las escaleras.

-Has dormido mucho-ella se encogió de hombros sin responderle y lo abrazó.

-Te amo-le susurró.

-Ahora eres tú mi vida-le respondió él y ella se sintió terrible, su corazón se aceleró pero pudo controlar sus lágrimas.

-¡Es hora de los regalos!-gorjeó Alice saltando por todos lados, la familia se reunió en la sala mientras Bella se acercaba a un objeto cuadrado. Trató de abrirlo con cuidado pero cuando sintió un pinchazo en el dedo supo que se había hecho daño, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido después.

Jasper se intentó lanzar sobre ella pero Edward lo bloqueó lanzándola hacia atrás, el sonido de los platos romperse hizo que Bella se diera cuenta que se había hecho más daño. El instinto hizo que le importara poco la sangre que sentía caer de su brazo, corrió hacia la puerta trasera y salió disparada hacia el garaje, se deslizó delante del capo del Volvo con la agilidad que le había dado la adrenalina y se metió en el coche de Rosalie, giró las llaves que estaban puestas en el contacto y salió rápidamente del lugar, dio un giro mortal que la asustó pero no se detuvo y dejó atrás a toda velocidad la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Hacia dónde va?-preguntó Edward a Alice mientras veía como Carlisle y Emmett se llevaban a Jasper para calmarlo.

-Se dirige hacia la línea del tratado-murmuró la pelinegra escaneando el futuro-acaba de cruzar la línea, ella…-_ella no quiere ser encontrada_, escuchó Edward completar en su mente y un dolor enorme lo cubrió ¿Acaso Bella había llegado a su límite? ¿Había decidido por fin alejarse y huir?-todo estará bien, Edward, solo se ha asustado pero volverá-los pensamientos de Alice eran confiados así que se calmó un poco pero sabía que esto era lo estaba esperando que pasara. Que Bella se viera amenazada por lo que él es.

-Lo superarán-dijo Esme abrazándolo, Edward solo suspiró.

* * *

-Eso sí que es un carro-Bella casi se cae del susto que le dio Jacob cuando habló tras ella-hola, Bella-le saludó el muchacho.

-Has crecido-dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Un poco-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros luego notó el brazo de Bella-¡Estás sangrando!-se sacó la casaca y la envolvió en el brazo de ella-vamos, te curaré en mi casa-Bella lo siguió en silencio. Billy Black se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio a la castaña entrando junto a su hijo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?-dijo el hombre mirándola alarmado.

-Tuve un accidente-susurró ella sintiéndose algo mareada por la pérdida de sangre además del olor.

-Creo que tenemos que llevarte a emergencias-dijo Jacob examinando la herida-tienes vidrios en la herida.

-Bueno-dijo ella cada vez más mareada-pero tú conduces.

* * *

-Bella va camino a Emergencias-anunció Alice.

-Iré a verla-dijo Carlisle, Edward iba a salir detrás de él pero la pelinegra lo detuvo.

-No vayas, Edward-le advirtió Alice-Jacob Black está con ella, está bastante asustada y ver a un vampiro no la ayudará sobre todo a ti que dices que su sangre es más tentadora para tus sentidos.

-¿Qué hace con Jacob Black?-preguntó con mal humor.

-Se fue a la línea del tratado para estar… mm… a salvo-Edward bajó la cabeza aceptando lo inevitable, Bella por fin se había asustado de ellos.

* * *

Carlisle entró al hospital rápidamente, saludó a sus compañeros y cambió su saco por su bata de doctor, caminó hacia la sala de emergencias y cuando Bella lo vio casi se le salen los ojos de la cara, trató de lucir calmada pero su pulso estaba disparado. Jacob la miró sorprendido de verla tan tensa y se giró a ver a quien miraba, cuando vio a Carlisle siguió sorprendido, él no creía en esa cosa de los _fríos._

-Bella, ¿estas bien?-preguntó en voz baja el doctor.

-Fue un accidente-dijo con voz tensa-me caí-Carlisle asintió y se puso a curarla, la mano de Jacob estaba alrededor de la de ella y poco a poco se calmó, Carlisle terminó de ponerle la última puntada y la vendó.

-Toma una pastilla para el dolor cada 8 horas hasta que ya no lo sientas-ella asintió sin alzar la mirada-Bella-ella siguió mirando hacia abajo-lo sentimos-susurró él en voz muy baja para que nadie más lo oyera. Bella asintió y se paró para irse sin mirar hacia atrás. Jacob la llevó a su casa caminando con tranquilidad porque dejaron el coche de Rosalie en el hospital, él habló mucho tratando de alegrarla y ella sonrió muchas veces agradecida.

-Espero que te mejores-dijo cuando llegaron a su casa.

-Gracias, Jacob, cuídate-Bella entró en su casa y vio a Charlie sentado delante del televisor.

-Llegas temprano-dijo él sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-Estaba cansada-contestó con tono normal-me voy a dormir-escuchó un "buenas noches" y subió a su habitación. Edward estaba ahí. Bella casi grita del susto y cerró su puerta con seguro-estoy cansada-murmuró.

-Bella, yo…-Edward dudó-te traje los demás regalos.

-Gracias-contestó ella sin mirarlo y buscando su pijama.

-Lo siento, Bella-ella asintió.

-No te preocupes, Edward, son lo que son-eso le dolió a Edward mucho más de lo que pudo decir y Bella se sentía increíblemente culpable por hacerle sentir así pero esta era la excusa perfecta para alejarse-te veré en el instituto mañana, estoy cansada-era claramente una despedida, Edward asintió y salió del lugar tan rápidamente que ella no pudo verle. Se dejó caer en la cama y por fin soltó todo el llanto que tenía acumulado, unos brazos fríos la envolvieron y ella se sorprendió.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento-susurraba Alice en su oído-lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, Bella.

-Haría lo que sea por él, Alice-dijo la castaña calmándose.

-Bien-Alice la miró con preocupación y luego suspiró-será mañana, escríbele una carta de despedida diciendo que no puedes soportar más el miedo, eso lo detendrá de buscarte, luego anda hasta el inicio del camino a Port Angeles, el carro de Rosalie estará ahí esperándote, tienes que ir al aeropuerto-Bella volvió a llorar.

-Te voy a extrañar, Alice-dijo abrazándola.

-Yo también, Bella, cuídate mucho-la castaña asintió y Alice desapareció, se abrazó a su almohada y lloró toda la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el instituto corría la noticia de que Bella Swan había huido de casa y se había ido de Forks.

* * *

-Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Aunque me encanta esta historia voy a tardar un poco más con el siguiente capitulo porque todo este drama con Kristen y Robert está realmente afectando mis perspectiva de Edward y Bella, simplemente sigo admirando muchísimo a Kristen pero mi corazón en este momento está a lado de Robert y lo que él diga.

-Lamento desde ahora el próximo retraso.

Letty Malfoy.


	3. Garret

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Garret.**

Miré a mi alrededor maravillada, la casa que Alice me había conseguido en España era increíblemente hermosa, dejé mis maletas en la había escogido como mi habitación y salí por el balcón que tenía, el sol cayó sobre mi piel calentándola inmediatamente, cerré los ojos para disfrutar del calor luego sentí como el nudo que tenía en mi garganta, ese nudo que no había dejado de ahogarme durante todo el viaje, se soltaba y un sollozo se escapó de mis labios. Me abracé a mi misma y lloré amargamente, estaba en un lugar maravilloso, alumbrada por el sol, un lugar en el que nunca podría estar él y Dios, dolía como si me hubieran arrancado un pedazo del cuerpo, el dolor era tan intenso que me derrumbó por un instante, volví al cuarto y me envolví con las mantas de la cama, hoy lloraría mi dolor y mañana volvería a darle la cara a la vida pero hoy simplemente me dedicaría a llorar mi perdida.

No me volví a levantar en lo que restó de ese primer día y lloré más de lo que había llorado alguna vez. Cuando la luz del segundo día entró por la ventana, mis ojos ya se habían cansado de llorar, había llorado mi pena pero ahora era momento de ser fuerte y afrontar mi destino. Me di un relajante baño con agua caliente y espuma, me cambié con ropa ligera porque afuera hacía calor y salí a buscar algo de comer, la cocina era amplia y elegante pero con un estilo antiguo colonial que me encantaba, abrí el refrigerador y me sorprendí de encontrarlo lleno, me preparé algo sencillo y comí sin mucho animo, había dormido muy poco. Terminé de desayunar y cogí mi bolso para salir de casa, hoy tenía varias cosas que hacer. La primera: no sabía cuanto tiempo podían Alice y Rosalie mantener a Edward en la oscuridad pero no podía arriesgarme a que viniera a buscarme, así que saqué mi móvil y llamé a Alice.

-¿Estás bien?-respondió ella rápidamente.

-Hola, Alice-dije yo-sí, estoy bien, ¿no está… él… por ahí, verdad?

-No, ha salido a cazar.

-Bien, necesito que me recomiendes a un… a alguien que me ayude con algunos papeles, certificados, cosas así.

-¡Bella, no puedes hacer eso!-ella había visto mi decisión por lo rápidamente empecé a pensar en varias decisiones y luego cambios de ideas-no trates de confundirme, Isabella Marie Swan-me reclamó molesta-solo iba a ser temporal.

-No correré ningún riesgo, Alice-le dije con dureza-no dejaré ningún cabo suelto.

-¡Pero, Bella…!

-Basta Alice-la corté-dame el nombre-la línea se quedó momentáneamente en silencio.

-Su nombre es Tom Sevilla-susurró-él te ayudará en todo lo que quieras solo tienes que decirle que vas de parte de Jasper Cullen-me dictó la dirección y la anoté en una libretita que había a lado de un teléfono.

-Bien-suspiré-te quiero, Alice… cuídale mucho… solo espero… espero que algún día me perdone-los ojos me picaron.

-Te quiero, Bella, gracias-dijo ella, yo colgué antes de que me pusiera a llorar otra vez, tomé grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarme y salí de la casa hacia la oficina. El taxi me dejó en la entrada de un edificio bastante elegante, mi conversación con Tom fue corta, estaba muy asustado cuando mencioné de parte de quien venía, le encargué todo lo que necesitaba, acta de nacimiento, identificación, carnet de conducir, notas y… un acta de defunción. Lo que iba a hacer era muy sencillo, iba a fingir mi propia muerta y ya tenía un plan para eso, Edward tenía que olvidarse de mí para que los Volturis jamás vean quien soy yo. El solo pensamiento de él olvidándome hacía que me doliera muchísimo el corazón; salí del despacho apresuradamente y busqué entre las calles comerciales el banco al cual Alice había depositado esa exorbitante cantidad de dinero, pedí que lo pasaran a la cuenta que iba a abrir a nombre de Isadora Masen, sí, lo sé, no pude resistirme a llevar su apellido, al menos tendría algo de él.

Las calles de España rebosaban de energía, era un lugar agradable y muy calido, me gustaba, me recordaba a Phoenix, los días de verano en los que el sol esta muy alto, por primera vez desde que llegué me sentí tranquila, había cumplido con su propósito, a Edward no le pasaría nada y tal vez… solo tal vez algún podrían volver a verse. Suspiré y seguí caminando por un pasaje cuando una silueta me llamó la atención, era un hombre sentado contra la pared, mi cuerpo se tensó y pasé el gas pimienta de mi cartera al bolsillo de mi casaca, el extraño parecía… deprimido, alzó la mirada al oír mis pasos y unos relucientes ojos dorados se enfocaron en mí, mi corazón latió rápidamente, era un vampiro. Me quedó mirando y yo lo quedé mirando a él, era guapo, con el rostro pálido-característico de los vampiros-, su cabello castaño oscuro estaba un poco desordenado y le caía por la frente, era alto, musculoso sin exagerar y muy, _muy_ guapo. Alcé la mirada hacia el cielo y lo miré otra vez.

-¿Sabes lo que sucederá si te da el sol, verdad?-le pregunté y lo vi dar un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Sabes lo que soy?-asentí-¿Cómo?-me pensé un poco la respuesta.

-Mi mejor amiga es vampiro-le respondí, no quería hablar de Edward, el extraño asintió. -¿Estás con los Denali?-recordaba que Alice me había dicho que solo otra familia compartía sus costumbres y eran los Denali, el extraño se tensó y su mirada se vio profundamente triste.

-Ya no-dijo en voz bajita, me sorprendió sentir pena por él y me acerqué inconscientemente.

-No estés triste-él me miró con la misma tristeza en los ojos, parecía un niño, mi corazón se aceleró y sentí una conexión con él-soy Bella.

-Garret-dijo él y tomó mi mano estrechándola.

-Garret-sonreí, me gustaba-¿Quisieras pasear en la noche para distraerte?

Salí en la noche con Garret, me mostró varios lugares de la ciudad que eran muy interesantes, hablamos mucho y poco, descubrí que era la pareja de Kate Denali pero que habían tenido una muy fuerte discusión que había acabado con ella pidiéndole que se vaya. Bella sintió mucha pena por él, se notaba que estaba muy enamorado de la chica.

-¿Qué harás mañana?-me preguntó cuando llegamos a mi casa, yo suspiré.

-Mañana terminaré de desaparecer, no sé muy bien como lo lograré pero no dejaré a Edward con el peligro tas él, se merece ser feliz-susurré sintiendo a mi corazón oprimirse, Garret puso una mano en mi hombro y su tacto frío me recordó a Edward, por un momento me sentí mejor.

-Bella… eres agradable-me sonrió-en serio me gustaría ayudarte-yo lo miré confundida-puedo ayudarte a confundir a la policía y que puedas desaparecer-mi corazón se aceleró.

-¿Lo harías?-me sentí agradecida, aliviada y triste.

-Claro que sí.

Garret me ayudó a poner un poco de drama a la cosa, utilizó restos de mi ropa por unos parajes, yo puse un poco de mi sangre, me alegró ver que él parecía inmune a mi sangre, me recordó a Carlisle. Bueno, puse a la venta la casa y dije que cualquier información llamara al número privado de Isadora Masen. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto me sentí vacía, había hecho todo lo que debía y ahora cuando debía irme, desaparecer no podía hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Garret, yo negué con la cabeza-todo estará bien, Bella, te conozco desde hace poco pero puedo notar que eres una chica fuerte-yo lo miré agradecida y él sonrió, entonces una idea vino a mi cabeza.

-Garret…-dijo despacio-tú… bueno tú… ¿me-me convertirías?-mi corazón latió apresurado y él me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Es la única manera de desaparecer por completo y además… sé que si en algún momento los Volturis se enteran me matarán, yo… yo no quiero morir aún…-él me miró dudoso sin saber que decir-podría acompañarte a donde vayas, podríamos acompañarnos mutuamente-vi que se veía tentado, realmente él estaba devastado por no tener a Kate y necesitaba compañía, me miró confundido una vez más luego su mirada se tornó decidida.

-Lo haré.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	4. 10 años después

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: 10 años después…**

_Entré por su ventana para contemplar su cuarto vacío, vio varias ropas suyas en el armario pero la mayoría estaba vacío, su cama estaba tendida como si nadie durmiera ahí, su escritorio completamente ordenado estaba sin sus libros ni CDS, no podía asimilar el hecho de que ella ya no estaba aquí. Miré cada detalle del cuarto hasta que un trozo de papel llamó mi atención, era de color azul y tenía su olor encima, me acerqué a él hipnotizado por el perfume y lo leí, era para mi._

"_Sé que cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí, las cosas no han funcionado… no puedo vivir con miedo, el año pasado pasé un miedo terrible con lo de James y te amo, lo sabes, creí que podía sentirme segura contigo y tu familia pero después de lo que sucedió… tengo que pensar en mi, apenas y he vivido, no quiero morir y tú no quieres convertirme así que he decidido que lo mejor ha sido que pongamos distancia, te amo, Edward, demasiado y siempre lo haré, por favor no me busques. Bella."_

_Un grito se escapó de mi garganta al sentir la agonía apoderarse de mi cuerpo, yo sabía que esto sucedería ¡Lo sabía! Todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Bella era humana después de todo y era normal que se haya asustado pero el que la comprendiera no significaba que no me doliera, la había perdido y ella no quería volver a verme, había llegado el final. Sollocé sin lágrimas arrugando el papel en mi mano._

* * *

Observé el papel arrugado en mi mano, habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había visto a Bella y aún conservaba la carta con la que decía adiós, con el pasar de los años mi angustia no había disminuido ni un poco y aunque a veces intenté buscarla pareciera que la tierra se la hubiera tragado, ahora iría a Forks a ver como último recurso a Charlie, tal vez ella hubiera regresado ahí. Me moví sigilosamente por las calles de Forks no dejando que nadie me vea, no creo que les pasara desapercibido que sigo igual que cuando me marché de aquí. Llegué a la residencia Swan y respiré hondo, me decepcionó solo sentir el olor de Bella oculto por el polvo de los años, toqué la puerta y esperé mientras escuchaba a Charlie acercarse, él me miró sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y yo también me sorprendí. El jefe Swan parecía haber envejecido treinta años en vez de diez, su rostro decrepito estaba lleno de arrugas prematuras para sus casi 50 años.

-¿Edward?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Jefe Swan-saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza, él se movió hacia un lado y me dejó pasar. Yo miré alrededor mientras pasaba, nada parecía haber cambiado excepto la sala, sentí una gran opresión en el pecho al ver fotos de Bella por todos lados, sonriendo o solo haciendo una mueca, incluso había una foto conmigo del día de su cumpleaños, me dolió hasta casi dejarme sin aire el rememorar ese día.

-¿Cómo has estado, chico?-los pensamientos de Charlie eran nulos, lo cual era raro, su mente solo estaba llena de niebla pareciera que en sí no pensara nada, solo… viviera.

-Bien, Jefe Swan-le respondí luego suspiré-¿Cómo… cómo está Bella?-su mente se volvió un remolino cuando mencioné su nombre, había tanto dolor en su mente que me dejó aturdido.

-No te has enterado-afirmó con una mueca triste-ha pasado mucho tiempo ya…

-¿A qué se refiere?-no entendía nada, por mas que intentaba sacar un pensamiento en claro su mente parecía hecha un caos.

-Ella… bueno, Bella llegó hasta Olympia en su huida pero…-sus ojos se aguaron-un carro se cruzó en su camino cuando se pasó una luz roja, un borracho parece… no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar…-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Gritaba en mi mente rechazando completamente la idea y el dolor que venía con ella-Bella murió hace diez años-la ola de dolor que invadió fue más grande lo que pensé que sería.

-Lo siento mucho, Charlie-dije con voz ahogada, él asintió y me palmeó la espalda.

-Lo siento yo también, Edward-yo asentí, hablamos un poco después y me fui, cuando estuve lejos de su vista empecé a correr todo lo que me daban las piernas, corrí sin pensar exactamente a donde iba, corrí por mucho tiempo hasta que empecé a ir hacia Denali donde se encontraba el resto de mi familia. Alice me esperaba en la puerta junto a los demás, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Lo siento tanto, Edward-sollozó, a ella también le había dolido, el resto de mi familia me abrazó incluso Rosalie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó Tanya, era hermosa como cualquiera de nuestra clase, le gustaba perseguirme antes pero ahora se había calmado. Yo negué con la cabeza tapándome la cara con las manos, mi pena era terrible, antes podía soportarlo porque pensaba que ella estaba viva y era feliz y estaba segura pero ahora no tenía ni idea de como seguir, yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

Pasé días sentado en medio de la nieve de la colina, no me movía ni siquiera en las noches, solo me quedaba quieto mirando el vacío, hundido en mi pena. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Cuando mi inmovilidad había cumplido 4 meses Tanya vino a buscarme, se sentó a mi lado con cuidado y me miró con pena.

-Todo pasa, Edward-me dijo con suavidad-yo también sufrí mucho cuando mi madre murió y estuve igual que tú pero puedes superarlo-yo bajé la mirada a mis manos.

-Ella era mi mundo-susurré.

-Y ella era mi madre-replicó-mi madre biológica que fue convertida y nos convirtió a nosotras para protegernos-bueno, su vínculo era más fuerte que él mío-sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites-yo asentí, ella acarició mi mejilla y me besó, yo me quede quieto por la sorpresa, ella se separó y su mirada lucía avergonzada pero decidida-yo puedo ayudarte, Edward-y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta cuando necesitaba que alguien me consolara.

* * *

_-Lo haré._

_Mi corazón saltó cuando Garret aceptó convertirme, subió conmigo al avión y viajamos a Irlanda, era un lugar increíblemente hermoso, él me llevó a casa de unos amigos suyos, la "madre" de su clan, Siobhan, era una mujer hermosa y llena de curvas, a pesar de ser algo más subida de peso no lucía obesa, sino elegante. Ella me presentó a Maggie, Tia y a Benjamin, ellos eran muy agradables y tenían poderes increíbles como Benjamin que podía controlar la naturaleza o Maggie que podía saber cuando alguien mentía. Fue Siobhan la que me convertiría, yo estaba nerviosa pero estaba decidida, ella me mordió suavemente y no me dolió al principio pero cuando el veneno fue expandiéndose fue otra cosa. Fueron los tres días más largos de mi vida, no grité en ningún momento, retuve el dolor como una clase de pago porque conseguiría ser fuerte, bella y eterna y podría buscar a Edward sin miedo a que los Volturis nos asesinen._

_-¿Bella?-sentí a mi corazón dar su último latido y abrí los ojos, todo se veía diferente, se veía… mejor._

_-Estoy bien-le respondí a Garret, él me sonrió._

* * *

Habían pasado diez años desde mi conversión, diez increíbles años, Garret y yo viajamos por todo el mundo conociendo pero siempre evitando encontrarnos con los Cullen y los Denali, Alice siempre me dejaba un mensaje en el correo cada vez que iban a un lugar, la semana pasada me mandó un mensaje de que Edward recién se había enterado de mi supuesta muerte y me dolió causarle ese dolor pero había sido necesario.

Al principio me había mantenido alejado de ellos para poder acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, aprender la dieta y esas cosas pero después fue para aprender a manejar mis poderes, porque tenía _dones, _en plural, lo descubrí un día que Benjamin me estaba fastidiando y yo lo miré directo a los ojos, le dije que se lanzara agua a sí mismo y así lo hizo. Hicimos varias pruebas y descubrimos que podía controlar la mente, borrar recuerdos y dar órdenes siempre y cuando los mirara a los ojos.

También descubrimos que tenía dos escudos, uno mental que hacia que los dones mentales de los demás no me afectaran y otro físico que los lanzaba hacia atrás si venían con intenciones de atacarme. Esto lo descubrimos cuando los Volturis me mandaron a llamar, les habían llegado rumores acerca de mi poder de control de mente y querían verme en persona. Yo fui, claro está, Garret me quiso acompañar pero yo no iba a dejar que le pusieran la mano encima para llegar a mí.

Así que me presente ante ellos, Aro fue muy amable, tal vez demasiado, respondí a todas sus preguntas cortamente y me negué a unirme a ellos, sentí un pinchazo en mis defensas y vi a una de sus vampiras mirarme fijamente.

_-Deberías decirle a tu sirvienta que deje intentar manipularme-le dije con frialdad y la chica dio un respingo, Aro lucía complacido._

_-Así que también tienes un escudo mental-yo asentí secamente-Isadora, querida, deberías reconsiderar unírtenos, tendrás toda la libertad, comida y respeto que quieras aunque veo que sigues la dieta animal._

_-No quiero unirme a ustedes, Aro-repliqué con firmeza-no tengo ningún deseo de estar aquí ¿Puedo retirarme?_

_-Es muy insolente-dijo Cayo desde su asiento lanzándome una mirada furiosa, yo le sonreí burlona._

_-No hay nada que puedas hacerme-le dije alzando una ceja, sentí movimiento alrededor mío y vi que su guardia iba hacia mi, yo cerré los ojos y una fuerza salió de mi lanzando a su guardia hacia atrás. Aro, Marco y Cayo se quedaron con la boca abierta-Me retiro ahora-nadie intentó detenerme cuando me fui._

Era por eso que nadie podía meterse conmigo, era la vampira más poderosa que pudiera haber y eso subía muchísimo mi autoestima, es como si hubiera nacido para brillar siendo vampira. Tenía un autocontrol admirable para ser prácticamente neófita pero tenía problemas para controlar mi poder, es decir, manejaba mi poder muy bien solo que a veces abusaba de ellos con los demás.

-¿Izzie?-ese era el apodo que Garret me había dado, no podía llamarme Bella dado que cambié el nombre a Isadora, nadie del clan irlandés sabe que en realidad soy Isabella Swan pero no necesitan saberlo tampoco.

-Dime, Gar-contesté alzando la vista del libro que leía, él me acercó la laptop que tenía en la mano, era un mensaje de Alice.

"_Estás muerta. Eso es lo que cree Edward en estos momentos, fue a ver a Charlie y él se lo dijo, no fue agradable pero tu padre está bien. Edward… bueno, han sido cuatro meses de quietud, él se sentó en la nieve y se quedó quieto por cuatro meses pero creo que está empezando a reaccionar pero lo ha hecho para mal. Respira tranquila, por favor. Edward está con Tanya."_

-¡¿Qué?!-releí varias veces la última línea del mensaje, el aire se me fue del cuerpo y la furia se fue apoderando-¡Ese maldito bastardo!-lancé la laptop con fuerza contra una pared y se destrozó en miles de pedazos.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede?-Garret puso sus manos en mis hombros para calmarme, yo apreté los puños y los dientes con fuerza.

-Ese. Bastardo. Me. Ha. Engañado-dije con esfuerzo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Que Edward está con Tanya Denali!-la furia seguía en mi cuerpo pero la tristeza empezaba a abrirse paso y un sollozo se escapó de mis labios, Garret me abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores, cariño, ese tipo no lo merece-yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho, Garret se sentó poniéndome en su regazo y me consoló hasta que calmé, me quedé simplemente abrazada a él pensando con mucha rapidez. Me levanté para mirarle el rostro y le sonreí.

-Garret, es hora de volver.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	5. Encuentro en el bar

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Encuentro en el bar.**

A pesar de decir que íbamos a regresar me tomaron otros seis meses empezar a preparar todo para volver, habían tantas cosas que tenía que hacer porque ya había formado una vida aquí en compañía de Maggie, Benjamín y Tia, los quería mucho y me dolía dejarlos, Garret en cambio estaba tranquilo, él me seguiría en todo y es algo que realmente apreciaba, él era el hermano que siempre quise tener, que me protege y se preocupa por mi. Alice y yo estuvimos en contacto todo el tiempo, me contaba como Edward y Tanya iban afianzándose cada vez más lo cual odiaba y me ponía triste, a veces no quería regresar para no tener que verlos pero Garret me decía que tenía que luchar por lo que quería, así que eso es lo que haría.

-Te extrañaré mucho, enana-me dijo Benjamín cuando nos despedimos-tienes que volver pronto o tal vez iremos a visitarte-yo le sonreí y asentí luego Maggie me abrazó.

-Pronto-me prometió, yo apreté su mano con cariño. Tia se acercó a mí despacio con los brazos cruzados.

-Regresaré, Tia-le prometí, ella asintió, la verdad es que nos habíamos vuelto muy, muy unidas y a mi me dolía tanto dejarla como ella a mi.

-Te extrañaré-musitó luego me abrazó con fuerza, yo acaricié su cabeza y le sonreí cuando nos separamos.

-Cuídate mucho-ella me sonrió, Garret y yo nos despedimos y abordamos el avión que nos llevaría de vuelta a América, específicamente a Seattle donde empezaríamos nuestro plan.

* * *

-¡Oh, Edward, por favor!-rogó Alice una vez más, yo rodé los ojos.

-No, Alice-contesté con voz aburrida por séptima vez, ella me entrecerró los ojos y empezó a bombardear mi mente con imágenes de Rose y Emmett en situaciones absolutamente prometedoras que no necesitaba ver-¡Basta, Alice! Tú ganas, iremos a Seattle.

-¡Sí!-gritó con alegría mientras corría a darle la noticia a los demás, Tanya entró al cuarto y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Así que iremos a Seattle?-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir?-pregunté sorprendido, pensé que se quedaría aquí, ella se encogió de hombros "_será divertido" _pensó, yo le sonreí, ella apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro, yo suspiré, su calor no tenía nada que ver con el que Bella solía desprender pero ya me había decidido a dejar de sufrir, dejaría de un lado el drama y viviría la vida aunque claro, eso no significaba que me acostaría con Tanya. No estaba listo para eso, una vez creí estarlo pero eso ya no era posible.

-¡Vamos, Edward, salimos en media hora!-gritó Alice, yo suspiré mientras Tanya se reía y se marchaba a hacer sus maletas. Salimos a la hora que dijo Alice, subimos en nuestros autos y manejamos hacia la ciudad, fue un viaje entretenido, en mi Volvo estaban Tanya, Kate e Irina y las tres mientras se peleaban y se bromeaban hicieron que mi pena fuera olvidada por un momento y pudiera reír con ellas. Llegamos a Seattle en la noche, habían pasado siete meses desde que supe la noticia de Bella y estaba muy lejos de superarlo pero al menos lo intentaba.

-_¿Estás bien?-_me preguntó Tanya con su mente, yo asentí dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

-Alístense que hoy saldremos-dijo Alice apareciendo en el cuarto-y tú también vendrás, Edward así que ahórrate las protestas, iremos a un bar muy especial que han abierto hace poco.

-¿Especial?-preguntó Tanya curiosa.

-Es especialmente para vampiros-yo me sorprendí ¿Cómo lo mantenían lejos de los humanos en una ciudad como Seattle? Nos arreglamos en poco tiempo, Tanya se veía muy bien en el vestido negro ajustado que usaba aunque mostraba un poco para mi gusto, no como con Bella que era más recatada aparte siempre tenía ese sonrojo… ¡Basta, Edward! Me llamé la atención yo mismo, tenía que dejar de comparar a todo el mundo con Bella, ella ya no estaba. Punto. El bar estaba en un callejón, no había ninguna marca externa pero podía escuchar la música salir de ahí aunque era muy bajito así que asumí que los humanos no podían escucharla. Alice se apresuró a entrar, un hombre estaba parado cerca a la puerta y nos miró los ojos comprobando que éramos vampiros. El lugar estaba lleno de vampiros, veía muchos ojos rojos por todos lados, nosotros éramos los únicos con los ojos amarillos.

-Rosalie, está aquí-escuché a Alice decir y la miré con curiosidad pero la música dejó de sonar.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!-dijo un vampiro en un balcón, el lugar era grande, muy espacioso de dos pisos, arriba había algunas mesas y del lado derecho estaba el bar, en el medio había una gran pista de baile y al fondo había un escenario-¡Ahora por favor reciban a Garret!-todos aplaudieron y yo miré confundido a mis hermanos que no tenían más idea que yo de lo que estaba pasando, excepto Alice que tenía sus pensamientos tan frenéticos que no podía captarlos y Kate que repentinamente se había quedado en blanco. La música empezó y sentí movimiento en el escenario donde las luces estaban apagadas.

_Si el dolor nos separó_

_Si fue el temor, tal vez los dos._

Garret era exactamente como Kate lo recordaba en su mente, alto, guapo con el cabello algo despeinado pero no tanto como el mío. Estaba sentado con una guitarra en la mano y cantaba bien, aunque parezca que todos los de mi especie podemos cantar no era tan verdad, habían otros factores que a veces no se cumplían.

_Y ahora estoy buscándolo_

_Tal vez podamos saber que nos pasó._

El aliento se quedó atascado en mi garganta y jadeé, escuché los jadeos de mis hermanos pero no les presté atención. Era ella. ¡Era ella! Era Bella. No podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban sobre todo porque no era ella. O sea si lo era pero era… vampira. Eso era imposible, ella había muerto, ella no podía haberse convertido en inmortal, los neófitos normalmente no tienen tanto control, esto no era posible…

_Porque hay dos palabras doradas_

_Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas_

_Porque tu voz sonó a la distancia_

_Y el silencio se rompió en tu mirar._

Ella alzó su dorada mirada y la clavó en mis ojos, eran del mismo dorado que los míos como si… como si fuera igual, una vampira madura y la bestia medio enloquecida que debería ser si había sido convertida hace diez años. Quería mirar a Alice o a alguien para ver si veían lo mismo que yo pero no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, tenía miedo de que desapareciera si desviaba siquiera un poco mi mirada.

_Siéntelo, me he quedado en tu piel_

_Y tal ves recuerde que ayer te vi creer_

_Porque hay dos palabras doradas_

_Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas_

_Porque tu voz sonó a la distancia_

_Y en silencio recordé que…_

Garret alzó su mirada para encontrarla con la de Kate que lucía sorprendida, triste, feliz… eran demasiadas emociones mezcladas como para leerlas. Garret no quería ilusionarse otra vez, no quería volver a amarla, ella lo había echado de su vida por una pelea estúpida y no quería volver a sufrir; sin embargo…

_No quiero olvidarte._

Bella miró fijamente a Edward cantando con todo su corazón, lo había visto llegar a lado de Tanya, una rubia despampanante y muy hermosa, ella se sintió mal pero ella también era hermosa y podía conquistar a Edward de nuevo, después de todo él la amaba todavía (si podía confiar en lo que había dicho Alice) y lo tendría de nuevo, ahora sí podían estar juntos.

_No puedo olvidarte así._

Garret y Bella se miraron mientras cantaban, ella comprendía al castaño, notaba su dolor y su miedo pero tenía que superarlo, tenía que ser fuerte y averiguar si Kate lo amaba de verdad o no, de una buena vez, rápido y doloroso pero más fácil se sobrellevar.

_No quiero dejarte… ir._

Miré como Garret y Bella se miraban y mi estómago se hundió ¿Acaso ellos…? ¿Acaso Bella estaba con el Garret de Kate? Por lo pensamientos de Kate ella parecía pensar lo mismo que yo y sentí un gran vacío en el pecho ¿Ella amaba a otro ahora? ¿Solo había anhelado la inmortalidad de mí y como no se la di buscó a alguien más? Los ojos me picaron incómodamente y mi garganta tenía un nudo.

_No quiero olvidarte_

_No puedo olvidarte así_

_No quiero dejarte… ir_

_(hay dos palabras doradas)_

_Dejarte ir._

_(hay dos…)_

_Dejarte ir…._

_Dejarte ir…_

Cuando acabaron de cantar, todos aplaudieron, parecía que ya se habían hecho cierta reputación porque muchos vinieron a felicitarlos, ellos solo sonrieron y vinieron hacia nosotros, mi respiración se volvió superficial al verla acercarse. Estaba más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido azul eléctrico que le quedaba muy bien, mostraba sus largas piernas con unos tacones rojos que combinaban con la vincha que tenía en su cabeza y ordenaba su rizada cabellera hacia atrás lo cual me sorprendía, siempre había llevado el cabello lacio u ondeado pero nunca rizado con bucles y lucía más guapa que nunca.

-Edward-dijo con mucha dulzura y sonrió, yo anhelé mucho ir hacia ella pero estaba clavado en mi sitio con muchas dudas y preguntas en mi cabeza-ha pasado el tiempo, sigues igual de guapo- ¿Cómo podía ella decirme estas cosas? ¿Acaso no estaba con Garret?

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que habías muerto…-su rostro se rompió en una máscara de dolor pero al momento se serenó.

-Fue necesario-respondió renuentemente luego sonrió al resto de mi familia-¡Alice!-la enana se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Dios, Bella!-exclamaba mi hermana-¡Te he echado tanto de menos! Te has vuelto preciosa ¡Y ese vestido! Es muy lindo, es notorio que es Channel.

-Me gusta darme mis gustos-dijo ella con una risita y yo me sentí más confundido, a Bella no le gustaban esas cosas ¿En cuantas cosas habían cambiado?

-Garret-me distraje con el sonido de la voz de Kate, ella miraba fijamente al castaño, supe que sus pensamientos se estaban llenando de furia pero me parecía ridículo, había visto en sus pensamientos la pelea que tuvo con Garret y claramente había sido culpa de ella misma-¡Como pudiste dejarme!-se acercó a él con enojo y deliberadamente puso su mano en su mejilla trasmitiendo esa corriente que sé que lo haría saltar de dolor pero, en cambio, fue ella la que salió disparada hacia atrás.

-¿Bella?-escuché a mi hermana, me giré a ver a mi amada que se encontraba delante de Garret con los ojos negros fijos en Kate.

-¿Te atreves a intentar dañarlo en mi presencia?-inquirió ella con la voz helada y oscura que me dio un escalofrío, Bella no parecía ella misma-¿Qué te has creído tú, Kate Denali? No eres nadie para dañar a mi Gar-fue en ese momento en el que mi mundo se fue a la mierda. Su Garret. Ella había dicho _su _Garret. De suyo. Bella estaba enamorada de Garret. Kate se levantó y se enfrentó a ella pero Bella le salió al encuentro tomándola por sorpresa y alzándola del cuello, la miró fijamente a los ojos-no volverás a dañar a Garret-en ese momento sucedió algo muy extraño, la mente de Kate se había quedado en blanco.

-No… volveré… a intentar dañar… a Garret…-repitió como autómata luego Bella la soltó retrocediendo y tomando una postura relajada a lado del castaño, Kate sacudió la cabeza y los miró sin decir nada, Bella se giró hacia mí y volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, Edward ¿Quieres tomar algo?-me preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y yo me sentí miserable y enojado ¿Qué esperaba ella de mi? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Ya tenía su inmortalidad y a una persona a la cual querer ¿Acaso quería jugar conmigo? Sentí una mano deslizarse sobre la mía y me giré para mirar a Tanya con el rostro molesto.

-Edward está conmigo-dijo con voz fuerte entrecerrando los ojos, según sus pensamientos no le caía bien Bella pero no era tonta y al ver como trató a Kate no iba a meterse en su camino. Bella ladeó su cabeza como si ella fuera algo curioso de ver luego sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

-Sí-murmuré sin aliento-estoy con ella-entonces vi algo romperse en los ojos de Bella, no estaba seguro de qué pero vi mucho dolor y me pregunté si había sido lo correcto actuar de esta manera sin que hubiéramos hablado.

-Belly, Belly, Belly-arrulló el castaño cogiéndola del brazo-vámonos-se giró hacia nosotros-disfruten del club-Bella sostuvo mi mirada un momento más con el rostro lleno de angustia y ¿Traición? Luego su rostro se volvió una mascara sin vida y se marchó.

Estaba seguro de que la había jodido. Y en grande.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	6. Jacob Black

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Jacob Black**

Edward miraba de reojo a sus dos hermanas, ambas habían estado calladas desde su llegada del club, las dos tenían sus mentes bloqueadas y sus rostros vacíos. Esto me ponía nervioso, estaba segura de que iba a irme mal respecto a lo que le dije a Bella pero ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Estaba coqueteando descaradamente conmigo cuando obviamente estaba saliendo con Garret, la Bella que yo conocí no era así para nada. Pasaron dos días en completo silencio por parte de ellas y yo me iba poniendo más nervioso cada vez, quería saber que estaban pensando esas maquiavélicas mentes suyas.

-Hoy iremos al club-anunció Alice el sábado, hice una mueca-no tienes que ir si no quieres, Edward, no requerimos especialmente de tu presencia-dijo con algo de sarcasmo y se fue, yo suspiré, igual iría así que mejor no hacía tanto alboroto.

La verdad es que quería verla otra vez, no importaba que doliera, había estado sin verla mucho tiempo, creyéndola muerta o perdida en algún lado, sola o tal vez acompañada, solo quería verla otra vez. Edward miró por la ventana del hotel en el que se estaban quedando, miró como el crepúsculo caía y recordó haberlo visto desde el porche con ella, la extrañó, quería volver a sentir su piel suave y frágil, quiso estar con ella y odiaba con toda su alma las personas que podían estar a su alrededor. Quería decirle que no estaba con Tanya, quería preguntarle por qué se fue, quería… la quería a ella. Suspiró.

* * *

Jacob corrió junto con los demás, había olor a vampiro por el campo, corrieron rápidamente porque ese no era el olor de los Cullen, así que se apresuró hacia el claro entre los árboles y la vio sentada en el pasto. Era Bella. El aliento se le fue de los pulmones y se detuvo abruptamente, ella se levantó sorprendida y asustada ¿Ella era vampiro? Sí, lo era, podía sentir un olor dulce viniendo de ella. Sam gruñó y se lanzó contra ella. _"¡NO!" _gritó en su mente pero era tarde, él ya estaba a cinco metros de ella, Bella saltó hacia atrás asustada y de repente Sam salió volando. Bella seguía en el mismo lugar que estaba, no se había movido, Jacob corrió hacia el bosque y volvió a su forma normal, se colocó los shorts y volvió hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Jake?-le preguntó sorprendida al verlo, sus amigos se pusieron delante de él pero los apartó.

-Bella-estaba tenso, ella era vampiro después de todo-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Es una defensa-susurró ella sin quitarle la mirada-¿Eres un lobo? Vaya, haz crecido mucho…

-Creí que estabas muerta-dijo él, ella se quedó callada-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué eres… esto?-un poco de asco salió de su boca y ella se encogió.

-Iban a matarme-le contestó-tuve que huir, desaparecer y convertirme en alguien más fuerte-miraba suplicante a Jacob, él era su amigo y ahora parecía estar asqueado de ella; él se acercó precavidamente a ella temiendo salir volando pero no sucedió nada, cuando estuvo cerca la abrazó.

-Me alegra que no estés muerta-le dijo con sinceridad ignorando la quemazón de su nariz por su olor dulce.

-Te he extrañado-le dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente, él le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Cómo hiciste volar a Sam?-ella se rio en voz baja.

-A veces los vampiros tenemos dones, yo tengo un escudo físico, si me siento amenazada o atacada lanza lejos a mi oponente-él la miró sorprendido y ella se sintió avergonzada.

-Eso es increíble-ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Crees que eso es increíble?-se rio-puedo controlar la mente si te miro a los ojos y nadie puede atacarme mentalmente-ahora Jacob si estaba con la boca abierta, ella volvió a reírse-¿Quieres que te muestre?-ella le tocó el hombro cerrando los ojos, Jacob sintió una brisa cálida envolverlo-ahora nadie podrá atacarte, anda, pruébalo-él la miró incrédulo, luego se acercó a Paul y le pidió que lo atacara, el lobo ni lo dudó y se lanzó hacia él pero antes de tocarlo salió disparado hacia atrás, Jake se rio sorprendido.

-Esto es genial-dijo, Bella asintió-Y, bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Indefinidamente-dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante-he comenzado un negocio con un amigo y nos va muy bien por ahora, además somos vegetarianos-esto tranquilizó al moreno que empezaba a tensarse-¿Qué te parece si vas tu y los demás al club hoy?

-¿Meternos en un nido de vampiros?-preguntó con sorna-no saldremos completos.

-Tonto, Jake-dijo ella sonriendo-les pasaré mi don y nadie podrá tocarlos-él chico dudó-al menos di que lo pensarás ¿si?

-Lo pensaré-aceptó y ella lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Jake-Jacob sintió el corazón un poco acelerado ante su sonrisa, ella estaba más hermosa y siempre le gustó aunque ahora una relación era completamente imposible. Suspiró y le respondió la sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Bella!-gritó Alice apenas entraron y corrió hacia su amiga, Edward alzó su mirada y se le quedó la boca abierta al ver a Bella. Ella estaba usando un corsé negro sin tiras con un pantalón pegado blanco con rayas negras a los lados que acaban en un par de tacones negros altos; su cabello completamente rizado caía libremente alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos lucían intensos con esa sombra negra que los enmarcaba.

-¡Dios, Bella, te ves genial!-dijo Rose sonriéndole ¡Rosalie! Edward veía confundido esa familiaridad, la castaña se rio.

-Son solo unos trapos viejos, Rose-respondió con falsa modestia y las tres se rieron, Bella alzó su mirada y se encontró con la Edward que se la comía con los ojos pero apartó la mirada como si fuera invisible lo que hizo que el cobrizo se sintiera miserable.

-¿Edward?-preguntó Tanya tomando su mano-¿Todo bien?-él asintió sin hacerle mucho caso, sus ojos seguían volviendo hacia Bella una y otra vez. Ella conversaba con sus dos hermanas como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, bueno, de Alice lo entendía pero ¿Rose? ¿Eso cuando había pasado?

-Hey, Izzie-Garret había aparecido-tienes visita en la puerta-el grupo se giró y vio a Jacob.

-¡Jake!-gritó ella lanzándose hacia a su amigo y abrazándolo.

-Con calma, Bella-se rio el moreno luego frunció la nariz-Dios, no puedo respirar aquí-ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se rio.

-Venga, pasa-le dijo guiándolo adentro, Jacob se movía a sus anchas a lado de Bella-chicos, ya conocen a Jake-ellos asintieron, Tanya se puso a jalar a Edward para bailar, quería que dejara de mirar de una vez a Bella, ella era más bonita. El cobrizo agradeció ligeramente la distracción e intentó con todas sus fuerzas bailar y prestarle atención a Tanya. Alice puso su mano sobre Bella que miraba furiosa y triste a la pareja.

-Mi hermano es un idiota, Bella, no le hagas caso-la castaña le sonrió sin ganas y asintió.

-Eh, Jake, vamos a bailar-el chico asintió entusiasmado y fueron a la pista, _Promiscous Girl _de Nelly Furtado empezó a sonar, comenzaron a bailar pegados, Jake tenía sus manos en la cadera de ella mientras Bella tenía sus manos en su pecho, se movían al unísono coqueteando en cada movimiento. A Edward se le endureció la quijada cuando los vio tan pegados pero sabía que esa relación era imposible porque él era un hombre lobo aunque al verlos así no sabía exactamente que pensar solo sentía unos celos enormes y unas ganas de matar a patadas a ese lobo que tenía sus manos en ella. La canción fue muy frustrante para Edward, Tanya intentaba distraerlo a cada momento pero él solo quería seguir vigilando a Bella y ver que ese _chucho _mantenga sus manos en un lugar respetable.

-Izzie-ella se giró hacia el castaño cuando acabó la canción-es nuestro turno-ella asintió, le susurró algo a Jacob en el oído que Edward intentó captar pero no pudo por el excesivo ruido de las mentes y la música, Jacob le susurró algo de vuelta luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió y se fue mientras que el chico salió del local.

-Bien, aquí vienen nuestros reyes-dijo el DJ-todos giren hacia el escenario, por favor, y recibámoslos con fuertes aplausos. Garret y Bella salieron cantando _Nobody wants to be lonely _de Ricky Martin y Christina Aguilera, se movían al ritmo de la música mirándose de rato en rato mientras cantaban, divirtiéndose y sonriendo y Edward sentía su corazón hundirse cada vez más al notar su familiaridad, su compenetración, la manera en que parecían estar sincronizados casi como si fueran uno. Cuando la canción terminó, les aplaudieron, Bella se detuvo a saludar a muchos en su camino hacia sus hermanas, ellas la abrazaron felicitándola y su mirada se encontró con la de Edward, miró alrededor y luego se acercó hacia él.

-Hola, Edward-saludó cautelosamente confundiéndolo-¿Podríamos hablar afuera?-él asintió y ambos salieron del club hacia el callejón. Edward le ofreció su chaqueta aunque sabía que no tenía frío, Bella la cogió agradecida de taparse un poco, una cosa era estar dentro del club así y otra estar afuera de esta manera. Se apoyaron contra la pared sin mirarse-¿Cómo has estado?

-Perfecto-respondió el derrochando sarcasmo luego se arrepintió-no sé como esperas que hubiera estado, Bella.

-Yo… lo siento tanto, Edward-murmuró ella bajando la mirada-quisiera poder explicarte que pasó pero… -suspiró-Alice dijo que me buscaste durante un tiempo.

-Intenté no hacerlo-se sinceró él-pero no era como que pudiera evitarlo, siempre habías sido tan frágil y torpe-sonrió-creí que algo malo te podía suceder, no podía vivir con ese pensamiento-movió la cabeza-¿Cuándo te convertiste?

-Hace diez años-él se sorprendió.

-¿Cuándo?

-Un mes luego de irme.

-¿Cómo fingiste tu muerte?-ella hizo una mueca sin querer recordar eso.

-Garret me ayudó, fue su idea yo solo puse un poco de actuación y parte de mis dones.

-¿Dones?

-Tengo un escudo físico como ya pudiste ver-parecía orgullosa-también uno mental así que supongo que es por eso que no puedes leerme la mente, Aro tampoco pudo.

-¿Ya has visto a los Volturis?

-Sí-rodó los ojos-quisieron reclutarme y cuando me negué intentaron atacarme pero obviamente no pudieron tocarme ni un solo pelo-sonrió algo arrogante-ahora soy fuerte, nadie puede dañarme-Edward se quedó callado un momento.

-Esto no es lo que quería para ti-susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Era necesario para mí, Edward-replicó ella-ya no se trataba de nosotros, no era solo mi deseo de estar contigo por siempre sino que tenía que proteger mi vida, supongo que no sabes que Victoria quería matarme-el cobrizo se sorprendió-me la encontré en Marruecos, no pudo hacerme nada, así que solo le ordené irse.

-¿Y se fue sin más?-preguntó con incredulidad.

-Ese es mi último don, puedo controlar mentes-él alzó una ceja confundido-fue lo que le hice a Kate la otra noche, una vez que miro a alguien a los ojos puedo ordenarles cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-simplemente lo hago y me gusta aunque tardé en controlarlo, manipulaba sin querer a Tia o Benji lo cual no les gustaba para nada-se rio para sí misma ante un recuerdo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó él sonriendo ante el sonido de su risa, ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-Son el clan de Irlanda.

-Los hijos de Siobhan, sí, he oído de ellos, no sabía que te quedabas ahí.

-Garret me llevó, fue Siobhan quien me convirtió-sonrió con algo de nostalgia-es como una madre para mí, no del modo en que Renee es…-su voz se fue perdiendo y su rostro se volvió triste ante el recuerdo de su madre, la extrañaba siempre pero era mejor que estuvieran lejos, ella no podría soportar el cambio que ella había pasado, era muy frágil.

-No te despediste ¿verdad?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Era… demasiado difícil y ella es demasiado… rompible-meditó un poco esa palabra-era mejor que creyera que había muerto a tenerla sujeta a una eterna búsqueda creyendo que estoy viva en algún lado.

-Claro, no como a mí-un poco de amargura se filtró en el tono de Edward, Bella se giró hacia él y puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Lo siento tanto, Edward, en serio lo siento, creí que lo superarías, que en algún momento te detendrías, te hice sufrir y lo siento muchísimo-él apoyó su rostro en su mano, ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

Repentinamente ambos se acercaron, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones juntas, sus labios se rozaron levemente mientras disfrutaban de ese momento previo al beso luego Edward cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo para besarla con necesidad, era un beso como de los que no habían tenido porque ella solía ser muy frágil. Bella enredó sus manos en su cabello cobrizo mientras su respiración se hacía errática, por una vez se alegró que el aire no fuera necesario; en sus pocos recuerdos de humana recordaba lo loca que la ponía besarlo pero nada era comparado con este beso pasional que estaban compartiendo. Edward los movió con un movimiento instantáneo y Bella se encontró presionada contra la pared lo que le encantó, enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y ambos gimieron cuando estuvieron tan cerca íntimamente, Edward bajó con suaves y húmedos besos por su cuello mientras que Bella cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios para no gemir de placer.

-¿Izzie?-los dos se separaron instantáneamente, Garret los miraba calculadoramente desde la puerta-es hora de irnos-ella asintió nerviosa.

-Iré por mis cosas-dijo, le sonrió tímidamente a Edward y entró, Garret se giró hacia el cobrizo.

-No sé que es lo que estás intentado hacer pero déjalo-le amenazó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No sé de que me hablas-respondió Edward a la defensiva.

-¿No estás con Tanya acaso?-le preguntó-¿O es que es una relación abierta? Ella está enamorada de ti desde hace años, eres lector de mentes, ¿Estás jugando con ella?

-No sé a donde quieres llegar-dijo el cobrizo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni Bella ni Tanya son juguetes-le espetó el castaño-cuida mucho lo que haces, Cullen, porque si le haces daño a Bella juro que te mataré con mis propias manos-Bella abrió la puerta del bar en ese momento y se los quedó mirando.

-Estoy lista-se acercó a Edward y le dio su chaqueta, se acercó un poco a él insegura si besarlo o no, el cobrizo le sonrió levemente sin que le llegara a los ojos y besó su mejilla, los ojos de Bella brillaron decepcionados pero se dio la vuelta y se fue con Garret desapareciendo en la noche.

* * *

-¡Bella!-exclamó Jacob cuando la vio llegar. Bella se había puesto un jean pegado negro, un polo verde con un mostrito que decía Arr, unas zapatillas Nike verdes con algo de blanco, unos lentes verdes estaban sobre su cabeza, hasta las uñas las tenía verdes-Creo que exageraste un poquito con el tema "Forks"-ella se rio nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, cuando me pongo un color suelo combinarlo todo-él se rio.

-¿Lista?-ella asintió nerviosamente, se acercaron a la casa y Jacob tocó la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió Bella contuvo la respiración.

-¿Bella?

-Hola, papá.

* * *

-Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto en el siguiente y si alguien lee el libro "The Host" pues he publicado hace poco un one shot de Wanda y Jared, espero que pasen y lean , saludos. Letty Malfoy.


	7. El engaño

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: El engaño.**

Kate Denali nunca había de esas personas que se rendía cuando querían algo y lo que ella quería ahora era que Garret volviera a su lado. No estaba actuando como una niña caprichosa por más que pareciera, ella en serio amaba a Garret solo que a veces no podía evitar ser algo… engreída. Verlo otra vez en compañía de la tal Bella le hizo hervir la sangre, él no podía haberla olvidado, jamás podría olvidar así de fácil lo que pasaron juntos pero parecía tan feliz a lado de ella…

-¿Kate?-la rubia alzó la mirada hacia su hermana, Irina-¿Todo bien?

-No lo sé, Iris-dijo ella bajando la cabeza-¿Crees que Garret me haya olvidado así de fácil?

-Claro que no, Kate, estoy segura que él aún te ama, solo debe sentirse herido todavía-la rubia bajó la cabeza con pena.

-Tengo que recuperarlo, Iris, tengo que hacerle ver que nosotros nos pertenecemos-su hermana le sonrió.

-Entonces ve por él-Kate le sonrió levemente.

* * *

-No… no puedo creer todavía que estés viva-Charlie miraba a su hija maravillado y conmovido, Bella le sonrió.

-Pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera empezar a recordar-Bella había armado la historia del accidente y una perdida de memoria que Charlie se tragó al momento, él solo estaba feliz de volver a tener a su hija.

-Debemos contárselo a tu madre, ella estuvo tan mal…-la castaña hizo una mueca al recordar a su mamá, no quería pensar en su tristeza.

-La llamaré para que venga-Charlie asintió y volvió a abrazarla sin estremecerse por su cuerpo frío.

-Te extrañé mucho, Bella-ella sintió los ojos picosos y lo abrazó también.

-Y yo a ti, papá-estuvieron conversando un rato más antes de que ella se fuera, le dijo que estaba viviendo en Seattle y que vendría a visitarlo muy seguido. Jake la estaba esperando fuera de la casa y le sonrió cuando la vio.

-Escuché que todo está bien-ella le dio una mirada reprobatoria por estar espiando pero le sonrió.

-Todo está bien-fueron caminando por la calle-¿Pasas por el club hoy?

-No puedo, tengo una reunión con los chicos-ella asintió.

-Bueno, yo debo irme, nos vemos luego-él asintió, le acarició la cabeza y se fue corriendo. Bella siguió caminando lentamente por el lado del bosque sin prestar mucha atención, pensaba en lo sucedido ayer, ese beso tan pasional que se había dado con Edward, por un momento le pareció que todo estaba bien pero al despedirse él parecía distante y ¿Arrepentido? Bella sacudió la cabeza, ella amaba a Edward, se había ido por protegerlo y ahora no había ningún peligro sobre sus cabezas pero ¿Podrían recuperar tan fácilmente su relación? Algo le decía que eso sería muy complicado.

* * *

-Esto no va a acabar bien, Jazz-dijo Alice mientras estaba escaneando el futuro-veo los planes de Kate con Garret pero no va a terminar bien aunque no puedo determinarlo-Jasper mandó una onda de calma para que se relajara un poco.

-¿No deberías dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural?

-¡No!-exclamó la pequeña-Esto va a afectar a mi hermano y a Bella, estoy segura, ellos deben estar juntos, ya han sufrido bastante.

-No puedes forzar las cosas, Alice-le dijo el rubio poniéndole la mano en los hombros-ellos se pertenecen, volverán el uno al otro, ya lo verás-le sonrió y ella le respondió dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias, Jazz, tú siempre sabes que decir-el rubio le sonrió.

* * *

-Emmett-el pelinegro alzó la mirada-hice algo malo.

-¿Qué sucede, Rose?-preguntó él acercándose a ella.

-Yo… yo… hice algo malo, Emmett y estoy segura que ni Edward ni Bella me lo perdonarán jamás-el pelinegro la miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo…-ella tomó un gran trago de aire-sabía que Bella no iba a ser buena para Edward mientras fuera humana, era un peligro que supiera nuestro secreto así que ideé un plan…-bajó la mirada-les hice creer a ella y a Alice que la noticia estaba a punto de llegar a los Volturis y que iban a asesinar a Edward para hacer que ella se fuera-Emmett la miraba con la boca abierta-solo quería que se alejara de nosotros pero no contaba con que iba a regresar como vampiro y me siento… tan culpable-Emmett estaba en silencio con el rostro anormalmente serio.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-le dijo sin mirarla, ella se afligió y lo miró con súplica.

-Emmett, por favor… yo solo quería mantener nuestra familia a salvo.

-¿A costa de Edward, Rosalie?-le espetó levantándose-¿A costa de la felicidad de nuestro _hermano_? ¡Tú sabías lo feliz que era por fin al estar con ella! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-ella sollozó sin lágrimas y él salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

* * *

Los Cullen y las Denali estaban en el club, todos menos Rosalie y Emmett que al parecer habían peleado. Kate buscaba entre la gente la figura del castaño, tenía que hablar con él inmediatamente, hacer que arreglaran las cosas. Tanto Edward como Kate los vieron al mismo tiempo: Garret vestía sobriamente un pantalón negro con una camisa azul; Bella llevaba puesto un bivirí azul intenso con volantes, un short de jean corto y unos tacones azules que hacían a sus piernas lucir larguísimas, estaba peinada con una trenza cascada con pendientes azules en forma de plumas. Edward apretó los dientes al verlos bailar tan pegados y tomó la mano de Tanya, ella también los había visto pero aprovechó y le sonrió a Edward antes de acercarse para besarlo. Bella se giró a tiempo para ver la escena y se sintió enferma al verlos.

-Izzie, vamos-dijo el castaño tomándola de la cintura y casi arrastrándola fuera de ahí, Kate contempló la escena y frunció el ceño.

-¡Garret!-el hombre se giró a mirarla pero Bella seguía mirando la escena que no parecía acabar-Quiero hablar contigo.

-No puedo ahora, Kate-dijo él tratando de volver a llevarse a la castaña.

-¿Por qué no?-miró desdeñosamente a Bella-¿Acaso tienes algo con esta?

-¡No te expreses así de ella!-dijo mirándola furioso, ella se sorprendió.

-Así que si tienen algo…-Edward se separó de Tanya sorprendido aún por el beso y se giró a mirar a los demás, Kate y Garret se miraba tensamente y Bella lo taladraba con los ojos, su mirada era tan… triste.

-Bella…-susurró, ella parecía al borde del llanto aunque no pudiera llorar.

-¡Pues sí, Isabella y yo tenemos algo!-exclamó Garret perdiendo la paciencia, el grupo se giró a mirarlos, Alice estaba en shock y miraba a Bella que lucía igual de aturdida-y ese ya no es tu problema, así que nos vamos-la castaña no se movía y Garret soltó todo el poder de su mirada sobre ella-vámonos, Isabella-ella se encogió un poco ante su tono, sabía como era Garret molesto así que se dejó arrastrar por él. Nadie decía nada, Edward estaba con la mirada perdida pensando en lo que había escuchado, ella estaba con Garret, entonces era verdad, sintió el corazón endurecido.

-Edward, ella no…-decía Alice pero su hermano la cortó con una mirada helada.

-¿Ella no qué, Alice? ¿No está con Garret acaso? Él mismo acaba de confirmarlo-Irina se acercó a su hermana que estaba sollozante y la sacó de ahí, Tanya se fue detrás de ellas.

-Tal vez deberías esperar a que ella te lo dijera-dijo Jasper tratando de poner calma.

-¿Y qué me va a decir? Ella no me debe explicaciones, después de todo me abandonó-Alice hizo una mueca dolorosa ante esa acusación.

-Bella tenía sus razones.

-Claro, esas razones debieron de ser más poderosas de lo que supuestamente sentía por mí-dijo él con resentimiento-asúmelo Alice, lo de Bella y yo se acabó… para siempre-salió del local y la pequeña se abrazó a Jazz.

-¡Oh, Jazz, todo está mal! Lo sabía, ahora será muy complicado que vuelvan a estar juntos-suspiró pesadamente ¿Por qué demonios las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto con estos dos?

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Garret?-dijo Bella despacio mientras veía a su amigo que estaba mirando fijamente la pared como si quisiera atravesarla con rayos X, él solo la miró con la misma molestia pero respiró hondo para calmar su mente.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti-le dijo en tono bajo, Bella sintió una punzada dolorosa donde estaba su corazón y se sintió a punto de llorar otra vez.

-Yo… creo que Edward no es la persona que yo creía… después de ayer… yo había creído que él… que yo…-sollozó y Garret volvió a abrazarla-lo amo tanto, Garret pero parece que él solo me utilizó, solo quiso desfogarse un poco conmigo y ahora está con ella ¿Qué haré ahora? Volví solo por él ¡Me convertí en vampiro por él! Por dejar de estar en peligro y ser felices ¿Qué voy a hacer?-sollozó con dolor, el castaño solo la consoló sintió unas inmensas ganas de matar al cobrizo porque nadie hacía sufrir a su Bella.

-Izzie, escúchame-dijo él tomando su mentón para que ella lo mirara-no vale la pena que llores por él, ahora piensa en ti, en todo lo que has logrado, lo maravillosa que eres, él no puede quitarte todo eso-le dijo con dulzura-tú eres la persona más especial que he conocido y si un amor borra tu sonrisa entonces eso significa que no era para ti-ella lo miró con mucha tristeza-sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti como tú lo estuviste para mi.

-Siempre estaré para ti, Garret-le dijo ella abrazándola-y te ayudaré, si Kate quiere algo contigo no se la pondremos fácil ¿verdad?-él le sonrió al verla hacer planes-ahora que cree que estamos saliendo-le dio una mirada media reprobatoria y media divertida-la vamos a hacer sufrir hasta que muestre que verdaderamente te ama.

-¿Crees que eso suceda en serio?-suspiró-es que ella es tan… engreída a veces.

-Pues, si te ama en realidad cambiará y si no, la superaremos-le sonrió con confianza-no más penas, veremos si Kate es buena para ti o no y si no lo es pues ¡Peor para ella!-se rieron.

-Te quiero, Izzie.

-Yo también, Gar.

* * *

Edward miraba a través del balcón la calle silenciosa, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que dejaron el club, aún estaba muy confundido, molesto y aturdido por lo que había pasado, no sabía que pensar acerca de lo ocurrido solo estaba seguro que Bella jamás lo había amado, ella solo había querido su inmortalidad y al ver que no se la iba a dar se fue donde alguien pudiera dársela. De repente se sintió asqueado de ella, no entendía como podía haberse enamorado de ella pero la verdad es que a pesar de todo la amaba, la amaba tanto que dolía el saber que estaba con otro, le dolía estar con Tanya y que no sea Bella la que lo abrace o lo bese. Suspiró, tendría que superarlo y Tanya lo ayudaría, estaba seguro de eso.

-Contigo quería hablar-el cobrizo se giró y quedó frente a frente con Garret que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo él a la defensiva.

-Te dije que no la dañaras.

-No la he dañado, ella no siente nada por mi-Garret lo miró dudoso, parece que Edward pensaba que Bella no lo quería.

-¿Sabes por qué Bella se fue?-el cobrizo se sorprendió de esa pregunta y negó con la cabeza-Lo suponía, no mereces saberlo tampoco pero algo si te advierto-se acercó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara-si vuelves acercarte a ella o hacerle daño de alguna forma juro que te despedazaré lentamente y te esparciré por el mundo para que sufras eternamente, te lo advierto, Cullen-lo miró despectivamente y desapareció en la noche. Edward se quedó ahí temblando de furia contenida pero tenía una duda: ¿Cuál era la historia detrás de la huida de Bella? Era algo que tenía que averiguar.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el engaño de Garret y Bella empieza y ya veremos como Kate seguirá interponiéndose y lo que Edward logra averiguar de Alice.

Nos leemos. Letty Malfoy.


	8. Teatro

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Teatro**

-¡He dicho que iremos, Edward!-exclamó Alice mirando con furia a su hermano que pretendía ignorarla-si no lo haces te torturaré por la eternidad con imágenes de Jasper muy subidas de tono.

-¡Hey!-protestó tibiamente Jasper, su esposa lo silenció con la mirada.

-Vamos, Edward, ir al club no será tan malo-le dijo Tanya y por primera vez Alice agradeció su participación, el cobrizo se sintió acorralado.

-Bien, bien, iremos-la pequeña sonrió.

-Ustedes también irán, Rosalie, Emmett-la rubia se sobresaltó y el pelinegro solo la miró-oh, vamos, no pueden estar peleados siempre por lo que sea que haya sucedido-Rosalie desvió su mirada y Edward notó que tenía mucho cuidado con sus pensamientos, Emmett solo parecía estar… en blanco.

-No tengo ánimos, Alice-murmuró la rubia con incomodidad.

-¿Cuándo he aceptado un "no" por respuesta?-le rebatió la enana, la rubia rodó los ojos.

-Tengo que salir-dijo y se fue, Emmett solo la siguió con la mirada para luego salir del lugar y encerrarse en su cuarto poniendo la música suficientemente alta como para no pensar en nada. Edward se sentía confundido, Emmett y Rose nunca se habían peleado tanto como para no hablarse, generalmente el grandote andaba rogándole su perdón pero ahora simplemente la ignoraba ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos?

* * *

-Rosalie-se sorprendió Bella al verla entrar en el club que aún no estaba abierto.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo en voz baja, Bella asintió y la invitó a sentarse en un sofá con ella-Emmett ya sabe.

-Lo siento tanto, Rose-dijo la castaña al ver el rostro de tu amiga-lamento que hayas tenido que quedar como la mala.

-No me habla, es la primera vez que me ignora y me siento muy… mal-Bella abrazó a su amiga mientras ella sollozaba.

-Lamento mucho que sufras, Rose-le dijo de corazón, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo debía, le salvaste la vida a mi hermano-dijo ella-sé que no fue fácil para ti irte.

-No lo fue pero al menos hice lo que debía, Edward no corre ni un peligro ahora que hemos controlado el peligro, Victoria no irá donde los Volturis a decirle nada, la verdad es que no sé si mi don siga en funcionamiento tan lejos por lo que pronto emprenderé un viaje de búsqueda para encontrarla.

-Te acompañaré-la castaña la miró con agradecimiento.

-La verdad fue una fortuna que escucharas esa conversación entre Alice y Jasper, estoy segura que ella abrirá la boca dentro de poco y le dirá a Edward, no quiero que se preocupe demás, lamento haberte tenido que pedir que le mintieras a Emmett.

-Te lo debía-repitió ella-cuando tú dispongas estaré lista para viajar contigo.

-Creo que lo haré la próxima semana, Garret podrá con el negocio un tiempo, no creo que tardemos demasiado-ella asintió.

* * *

La noche había vuelto a caer, Alice esperaba con impaciencia a que los demás terminaran de arreglarse (y por demás podía entenderse por las Denali), Edward se acercó a ella al verla sola y se sintió nervioso.

-Sé lo que preguntarás-dijo la pelinegra alzando la mirada-pero no puedo decirte lo que quieres saber, no me corresponde.

-Alice, ella jamás me lo dirá, necesito saber que sucedió-suplicó poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia y sin comida, la pelinegra se mordió el labio dudosa pero luego suspiró.

-Míralo por ti mismo-susurró y abrió su mente. Edward se sumergió en sus recuerdos, pudo ver a Bella hablando con Rosalie y Alice en un bosque, ambas le contaban de un peligro sobre él, alguien iba a decirle a los Volturis que ellos estaban juntos e iban a matarlos, vio el rostro de Bella, su decisión, como decidió mentir e huir, su llegada a España y su desaparición. Pudo ver algunas imágenes de ella sonriendo mientras el agua la rodeaba sin tocarla luego reía con una chica de cabello oscuro que le contaba cosas absurdas acerca de un tal Benjamín, la pudo ver a lado de Siobhan cazando animales.

-No… entiendo…-murmuró luego de que el flujo de imágenes acabara.

-Vi un peligro hace diez años, alguien iba a hablar acerca de ustedes aunque no sé quien era, no era firme la decisión y apenas pude vislumbrar un poco. Rosalie y yo nos convencimos y la convencimos a ella de que lo mejor era que se separaran porque si los Volturis vendrían tú no podrías protegerla, ella te amaba así que aunque se partió su corazón se fue-Edward sentía que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, que bueno que no lo necesitaba o se hubiera desmayado-. Había arreglado todo para que se instalara en España pero aparentemente Bella no quería correr ningún riesgo, su decisión fue tan repentina que no pude detenerla, desapareció del mapa luego pude verla convertida en algunos flashes, nos comunicábamos continuamente por el mail, era yo la que le avisaba a los lugares a los que ibas a buscarla, si te encontrabas muy cerca de ella entonces Bella se movía otro lado.

-Ella… ella sabía que yo… que yo la estaba buscando…-sintió los ojos picosos-lo supo y no quiso verme…

-Ella solo buscaba protegerte-saltó Alice-no sabíamos si la amenaza ya había desaparecido y no podíamos correr riesgos sino todo hubiera sido en vano, ella sufrió como no tienes idea, Edward, sus correos eran tristes a pesar de que a ratos estaba contenta.

-¿Y que hay de su relación con Garret?-la muchacha guardó silencio.

-No sé que es lo que pretende-dijo al final-pero no creo que sea serio, ellos han estado juntos desde bastante tiempo, son amigos sobre todo-el cobrizo analizó todo lo que le había dicho, estaba con la cabeza hecha un lío, ella se había ido por protegerlo pero ahora había regresado, eso significaba que la amenaza ya no existía, ¿Y ahora que haría con lo que sabía? ¿Cómo se comportaría con ella al saber que se fue para salvarlo? No estaba seguro. Cuando llegaron al club Edward se detuvo unos pasos antes de entrar, se sentía nervioso e inseguro.

-¿Alice?-la pelinegra se acercó a él haciéndole una señal a los demás para que vayan entrando, Tanya se detuvo mirando al cobrizo-está bien, Tanya, ahora entro-la rubia asintió y entró-Alice, ¿Podrías llamar a Bella?-la pequeña le sonrió y asintió entrando, el cobrizo se apoyó en la pared a esperar, movía sus manos nerviosamente, pensaba en cosas que decirle pero ninguna le ayudaba mucho, había tantas cosas que quería saber que no sabía por cual empezar. La puerta se abrió y por ella salió la impactante figura de Bella; estaba vestida con una blusa crema de encaje manga larga que le quedaba hermoso con una minifalda rosa bebé con caída en volantes entallada en la cintura, los finos tacones crema le daban un aspecto delicado a todo el conjunto mientras su cabello estaba recogido en un cola larga.

-Me dijo Alice que querías hablarme-dijo ella con los brazos cruzados deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de él, Edward tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento al verla.

-Alice me contó por que te fuiste-Bella no lució sorprendida, solo rodó los ojos.

-Sabía que pronto abriría la boca-murmuró con un gesto de disgusto, Edward avanzó un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando Bella le lanzó una mirada fría.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-la castaña desvió la mirada.

-No tenía caso ni propósito-respondió, Edward la miró esperando y ella a regañadientes alargó su respuesta-hubieras querido enfrentarte a ellos lo que igual hubiera ocasionado nuestra muerte.

-Te hubiera protegido-dijo él en voz baja, Bella lo miró vacíamente.

-No podías protegerme, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a ellos, yo sí-él la miró con duda.

-¿Eso fue lo que hiciste?

-No tuve qué, ellos no saben quien soy yo ni mi relación contigo, el rumor se cortó antes de que llegara a sus oídos.-Edward no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no vendrán por nosotros?

-Porque oficialmente Bella Swan está muerta-le dijo ella.

-Pero ellos te han visto.

-Eso es irrelevante, piensan que yo soy otra persona-ella se arregló la falda sin necesidad-Bien, eso es todo lo que tenía que contestar, nos vemos, Edward-se giró para irse pero el cobrizo la cogió del brazo y ella se sorprendió de que su escudo no se haya disparado contra él.

-No te vayas, por favor, aún tengo una pregunta-dijo mirándola suplicante, ella se quedó en silencio esperando-¿En verdad… en verdad me amabas? ¿En verdad te fuiste por salvarme?-ella sintió que ese era su momento para limpiar toda su conciencia y decirle la verdad pero sabía que aún no podía hacer eso.

-Lo hice en ese momento-respondió con tranquilidad y el cobrizo sintió que su corazón se rompía.

-¿Izzie?-Garret había salido a buscarla.

-¡Ella no se llama así!-le gritó Edward molesto, molesto con él, con Garret por robársela y con Bella por olvidarlo. Ambos hombres se quedaron cara a cara mirándose, la castaña se metió entre los dos y los separó.-Ella dejó de amarme por tu culpa-dijo en un susurro bajísimo, Bella sintió el dolor de Edward y lo miró con tristeza.

-No fue su culpa-le dijo en voz baja _"¡Te amo, Edward!" _gritó en su mente desesperadamente pero tenía que mantenerse callada solo un poco más hasta que no hubiera ningún peligro en su camino.

-Isabella-dijo Garret en tono autoritario ofreciéndole su mano, la castaña lo miró un segundo con dolor y su amigo entendió todo lo que le costaba hacer eso, iba a bajar su mano cuando ella la tomó.

-Entremos-le dijo y ambos se fueron, Edward se quedó en el mismo lugar con una amarga sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo ¿Qué importaba que ella se hubiera ido para salvarlo? Ahora no lo amaba, no sentía lo mismo por él, había sido en vano porque ahora mismo él deseaba su propia muerte.

* * *

-¿Pretendemos un poco?-le preguntó Garret en voz baja al ver a Kate y a sus hermanas.

-Necesito alegrarme el día-murmuró la castaña por respuesta para después tomar su mano y guiarlo a la pista con una sonrisa coqueta. _Secret_ de Maroon 5 empezó a sonar, Bella se movió sensualmente contra su cuerpo mientras él ponía sus manos sobre su cadera acercándolos hasta que ya no hubo ni un centímetro separándolos. Kate frunció el ceño al verlos y apretó fuertemente los puños mientras un gruñido se formó en su pecho, Tanya le puso una mano en los hombros para calmarla pero la retiró al sentir la corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo. Bella la miró sobre el hombro y le lanzó una sonrisa triunfadora, Kate prefirió marcharse antes de perder el control. Rose le guiñó el ojo mientras salía detrás de su familia, Bella se rio en voz baja y siguió bailando con Garret.

-Eso fue divertido pero poco interesante-comentó el castaño.

-Bueno, tal vez si le retiro la orden de dañarte lo intente-bromeó Bella y ambos se rieron-Ya verás, pronto no podrá resistir los celos y este teatrito se volverá de lo más divertido-el castaño le sonrió dándole la razón.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	9. Giro de eventos

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Giro de eventos.**

-Rosalie-la rubia dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su hermana-¿Qué haces?

-Empaco-murmuró ella-¿Estás sola?

-Los demás siguen cazando-asintió-¿A dónde irás?

-Regresaré pronto-contestó cerrando su mochila, se puso encima una casaca y salió rápidamente de ahí, Alice la miró con confusión ¿Qué le pasaba a Rosalie? La pelinegra se apresuró para seguirla pero la rubia ya había desaparecido, sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, enana?-contestó la ruidosa voz de Emmett.

-Rose se ha ido-le dijo con rapidez.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó distraídamente.

-No lo sé, Emmett, tomó algunas cosas y se fue-la línea se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Estoy regresando ahora ¿Edward puede saber que piensa?

-¿Edward?-preguntó Alice con confusión-él no está aquí, Emmett.

-Que raro, dijo que no saldría de casa-Alice tuvo un mal presentimiento, colgó el teléfono y entró como tornado en la habitación.

-Dios mío-dijo sin poder creerlo, Edward se había llevado todo, se había marchado-No, no, no, no…-sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede, enana?-contestó la chica al tercer tono.

-¡Bella, Edward se ha marchado!

-¿Marchado a dónde?-preguntó confusa.

-No lo sé, ninguna de sus cosas están aquí, se ha ido.

-Alice, cálmate y concéntrate, busca su futuro-la pelinegra respiró hondamente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, veía unos flashes por aquí y por allá pero nada concreto, siguió buscando pero no veía nada solo lagunas.

-Me está bloqueando a propósito-le dijo después de un momento.

-Vale, en un momento estoy ahí-colgó, Alice se sentó en el suelo y se concentró totalmente en encontrar el momento en el que su hermano se fue. Lo vio en la carretera, sus cosas estaban en el asiento de atrás y pensaba en lugares, Las Vegas, Miami, Bali, Italia, Roma, París, Edward intentaba despistarla a propósito.

-¿Alice?-Bella y Rosalie entraron juntas-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-No mucho, está pensando en muchos lugares, no puedo determinar exactamente en qué momento se fue o que fue lo que…-Alice se quedó callada mientras una visión la invadía, Edward afuera del club, molesto luego en casa guardando sus casas, estaba en un avión "_Pasajeros rumbos a Italia favor de abordar por la puerta 3_" decían en los altavoces. Edward manejaba por un camino que a Alice se le hizo muy familiar y al final vio la gran torre del reloj. –Está en Volterra.

-¿Qué hace ahí?-preguntó Rose preocupada, Alice se concentró en Aro esta vez, lo vio sonreírle a Edward cuando llegó.

"-_Quiero ser parte de tu guardia, Aro-solicitó con voz respetuosa, Aro lucía muy complacida y le hizo un leve gesto a Renata, Edward saltó al leer sus pensamientos pero era muy tarde, Renata ya había disuelto sus lazos anteriores._

_-Bienvenido, Edward" _

-Oh, Dios mío…-susurró Alice-Edward se ha unido a los Volturis.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bella.

-No pude ver la razón pero es muy tarde, Renata ha borrado sus lazos afectivos con nosotros-Bella estaba hecha piedra-tenemos que ir por él, tú debes ir por él, Bella, tenemos que contarle la verdad, sé que él entenderá y volverá y…

-No puedo, Alice-la pelinegra la miró confundida.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-No puedo ir por Edward ahora mismo-susurró-hay algo que no te hemos dicho-dijo la castaña mirando a Rosalie, ella asintió.

-La persona que iba a decirle a los Volturis que Bella estaba con Edward es Victoria, yo logré frenarla a tiempo y mantenerla a raya y Bella se encargó que se apartara pero ahora está demasiado lejos de su influencia, si los Volturis se enteran matarán a Edward.

-Pero Bella es vampiro ahora.

-Lo sé pero reglas son reglas, apenas sepan que las incumplió no escucharan razones, tenemos que ir por Victoria y silenciarla de una vez por todas.

-Rosalie se encargó de hacer creer a Emmett que solo fueron invenciones suyas, lo conoce así que sabe que abrirá la boca en algún momento, necesitábamos que creyeran que el peligro ya no existía para encargarnos de él en silencio y que Victoria no se sintiera amenazada.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Alice-Mientras más tiempo pase será más difícil para Edward el recobrar esos lazos anteriores.

-Nosotras tenemos que ir por Victoria, nadie puede ir por Edward hasta que nos hayamos encargado de ella, en la guardia estará bien por un tiempo, al estar con los mismos Volturis estará más protegido pero debemos salir inmediatamente.

-Iré con ustedes.

-No, Alice, necesitamos que te quedes aquí, si algo sucede con Edward tienen que ir inmediatamente, nosotras estaremos rastreando y no podremos ir.

-Esto no me gusta, Bella-dijo Alice preocupada-no me gusta que mi hermano esté ahí pero haré lo que me pides, me quedaré.

-Bien, nosotras partiremos inmediatamente.

-Alice-se acercó la rubia-despídeme de Emmett, por favor, dile que lo amo-Alice asintió y las vio partir.

-Ya la escuchaste-murmuró en dirección a las escaleras por donde vio a Emmett entrar.

-Solo me mintió para salvar a Edward-la pelinegra asintió.

-Es más noble de lo que aparenta-le dijo, le dio una palmadita en el brazo y se fue.

* * *

Bien, sé que es extremadamente corto y el siguiente me va a tomar aún más pero necesito reubicarme porque he perdido la idea original, las quiero, gracias por leer.

Letty Malfoy.


	10. Victoria

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Victoria.**

_Bella entró en la casa en ruinas despacio, no podía escuchar nada lo cual podía indicar o que Victoria no estaba ahí o que estaba quieta esperando por ella. Avanzó cuidadosamente con sus sentidos al máximo, cuando estuvo por la mitad pudo sentir un ruido del tercer piso ¿Eso era…?_

_-Muy tarde._

* * *

Alice daba vueltas en la casa, Emmett estaba sentado delante de la televisión pasando los canales rápidamente y Jasper se mantenía en un lado intentado calmar a Alice. Habían regresado a Forks mientras que las hermanas Denali habían regresado a su casa, Tanya con el corazón destrozado después de que Edward se marchara sin dejarle ni una nota, la única que se había quedado era Kate que se encontraba en el piso superior, se había negado a marcharse mientras Garret siguiera en Seattle. Los tres estaban esperando la llegada de Carlisle y Esme, Alice se mantenía concentrada en escanear todo lo que los Volturis hicieran, Edward estaba recibiendo entrenamiento en peleas por Félix, Alice estaba preocupada porque sus lazos no puedan recuperarse por el pasar del tiempo.

-Alice-la pelinegra se giró y miró a sus padres que acababan de llegar.

-Carlisle, Esme.

-¿Dónde está Edward?-preguntó la mujer rápidamente, Alice negó con la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

-Está donde los Volturis, se ha unido a ellos-Esme se tapó la boca con gesto horrorizado y Carlisle miró con seriedad a sus hijos.

-¿Alguien puede decirme como esto pasó?-los tres se miraron entre ellos-¿Alice?

-Mm… bueno… digamos que Bella no está muerta y que solo huyó-murmuró la pelinegra rápidamente, Esme la miró confundida.

-Alice-dijo Carlisle con lentitud-dime que no me estás diciendo lo que creo.

-Era necesario que se vaya-dijo Alice con un hilo de voz-alguien quería delatarlos con los Volturis, nosotras solo tratábamos de proteger a Edward.

-¿Mintiéndole? ¿Diciéndole que la persona que él amaba le tenía miedo? Tú sabes cuanto tiempo pasó tu hermano buscándola, creyendo que le podía haber pasado algo.

-Ella estaba bien, es vampira ahora-esa afirmación los sorprendió-Siobhan la convirtió, pasó el tiempo allá en Irlanda.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-preguntó Esme en voz baja, Alice asintió con culpabilidad.

-Alice, dime por favor que no es tu culpa que mi hijo ¡Mi hijo! Se haya unido a los Volturis-dijo Carlisle alzando la voz por primera vez, la pelinegra no pudo decir nada-Vamos, Esme.

-Carlisle, yo iré con ustedes-dijo Alice viendo su decisión.

-No-dijo Carlisle con severidad-ya hicieron bastante, nosotros iremos por nuestro hijo-los dos desaparecieron, Jasper abrazó a Alice y ella sollozó en su pecho.

* * *

-Está cerca-dijo Bella oliendo un árbol-ha estado por aquí, tal vez deberíamos separarnos, tú toma el este y yo iré por el oeste-Rosalie asintió y salió corriendo, Bella también corrió registrando cuidadosamente cada lugar que pasaba, por donde iba el olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y la castaña estaba totalmente concentrada en seguirlo que pasó de vista las señales que le avisaban del peligro, solo quería acabar de una vez. Se detuvo de golpe al divisar un casa en ruinas ¿Qué hacia una casa en el medio del bosque? Bella se detuvo y escuchó atentamente pero ningún ruido salía de adentro, se acercó despacio y entró con cuidado a la casa, volvió a quedarse en silencio para escuchar y el sonido que llegó la sorprendió ¿Esos eran corazones?

-Muy tarde, Bella-la castaña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

* * *

Rosalie miraba a su alrededor preocupada, Bella ya se había tardado demasiado, la rubia meneó la cabeza y empezó a seguir su olor, se detuvo al darse cuenta que el olor de Victoria empezaba a mezclarse con el de Bella a medida que seguía avanzando y eso la preocupó aún más, llegó a la casa y entró siguiendo el olor, sintió un golpe en su cabeza que la hizo caer, Rosalie tardó un segundo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo Victoria ya la había encadenado, la rubia luchó por soltarse pero las cadenas eran increíblemente fuertes.

-No lo intentes, cariño, no podrás huir-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa, la llevó a empujones hacia el segundo piso, Rosalie se quedó muy callada ante el sonido de dos corazones, se sorprendió y se horrorizó al mismo tiempo al ver a dos niños atados pero notó que no eran niños totalmente humanos, tenían una belleza muy peculiar y parecían brillar con una luz misteriosa, sus corazones también iban un poco más rápido de lo que deberían.

-Rosalie-la rubia se giró y miró a Bella encadenada en la pared más lejana, quiso acercarse pero Victoria la detuvo de un jalón.

-Calma, rubiecita-dijo la pelirroja llevándola hacia Bella, la castaña miraba a su amiga-haz lo que te dije, Bella-dijo Victoria con cuidado de no mirarla, la castaña casi la perforó con sus ojos y bajó la mirada hacia Rosalie.

-¿Qué te pidió?

-Tengo que hacerte olvidar esto y hacer que vuelvas a Forks-la rubia la miró con la boca abierta y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo haré, no volveré sin ti.

-Va a matarte si no lo hago y no dejaré que eso suceda-Rosalie volvió a negar con los ojos llorosos

-No voy a dejar que te mate, Bella.

-Oh, no te preocupes, rubiecita-susurró Victoria en su oído-tengo algo mucho peor para tu amiguita-Rosalie abrió enormemente los ojos y Bella aprovechó ese momento.

-Rosalie, regresa a Forks, di que decidí buscar a Victoria por mi cuenta, que no pienso volver por el momento, que extrañabas a Emmett y no pienses más en mí-dijo Bella con la voz más firme que logró-ahora corre, Rosalie-Victoria la soltó, la rubia se levantó sin una palabra y con los ojos algo desenfocados, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Bien hecho, Bella-dijo Victoria volviendo a colocar la gruesa venda negra sobre sus ojos.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-preguntó Bella-¿Vas a matarme?-Victoria se rio.

-Oh, cariño, claro que no voy a matarte, eso sería demasiado simple-se agachó a su lado-tú vas a sufrir mucho, vas a estar atada aquí por mucho tiempo… ¿Sabes que les pasa a los vampiros cuando no consumen sangre? Se vuelven locos, se pierden a sí mismos, sentirás como la sed te consume y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo-Bella no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le pasó-vas a volverte tan loca por la sangre que matarás lo primero que te cruces y no creo que no quieras matar a estos pequeños ¿verdad?-los niños respiraron agitadamente al oír sus palabras-descansa, cariño-Victoria volvió a reírse y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Bien, espero que haya quedado bien, es corto, lo sé, el otro será más largo, lo prometo, espero que les guste, saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	11. Locura

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Locura**

-Rosalie-se sorprendió Alice, había estado tan concentrada en lo que sucedía en Volterra que no espero el repentino regreso de la rubia-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Extrañaba a Emmett-dijo con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados antes de sonreír-¿Dónde está?

-¿Rose?-la rubia alzó la mirada para ver a su esposo bajando las escaleras, el chico también estaba sorprendido pero en un segundo estuvo a su lado y la abrazó-me hiciste falta-le susurró.

-Y tú a mi, Emmett-empezaron a besarse haciendo que Alice rodara los ojos y se acercara para interrumpir.

-Basta, golosos-dijo bromeando, ellos se separaron sonriendo-Rosalie, necesito saber que pasó con Bella-la rubia volvió a lucir desenfocados, toda expresión se borró de su rostro.

-Ella se fue por su cuenta-contestó con tono monótono antes de sonreír como si nada, Alice estaba confundida, intentó que le diga más pero solo repetía que se había ido por su cuenta y que no pensaba regresar por ahora. Esto llenó de angustia a la pelinegra porque si Bella no regresaba no sabía como iban hacer reaccionar a Edward.

* * *

-Carlisle, mi buen amigo-saludó Aro al ver llegar a la cabeza de la familia Cullen junto a su esposa.

-Aro-saludó él con una sonrisa cordial.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y a ti también, Esme-la mujer sonrió levemente.

-Sabrás porque he venido, Aro-el pelinegro asintió.

-Lo sé, lo sé-se giró hacia Félix-Trae a Edward, por favor-el vampiro asintió y se retiró rápidamente, los tres vampiros se quedaron en silencio hasta que Edward entró junto con Félix.

-Carlisle-saludó sorprendido, su padre se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Edward-dijo con una sonrisa de alivio, Esme se abalanzó sobre su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me sorprende verlos aquí-dijo el cobrizo con neutralidad, Carlisle y Esme compartieron una mirada.

-Nos gustaría hablar contigo en privado, Edward-dijo su padre, el cobrizo asintió y después de despedirse de Aro salieron hacia las afueras del castillo, era de noche.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Edward, hijo ¿Por qué te has unido a los Volturis?-el rostro de Edward se volvió neutro.

-Me cansé de tantas mentiras, Carlisle, las mentiras de Bella haciéndose pasar por desaparecida, luego muerta y luego resulta que es vampiro, no puedo soportarlo más.

-Hijo, sabemos que Bella hizo mal pero…-Edward levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-Ya no quiero saber nada de ellos, Carlisle, he decidido que necesito un tiempo para mi mismo, probar cosas nuevas, tal vez perdonar-Esme y Carlisle compartieron una mirada de entendimiento.

-Vuelves cuando estés listo, hijo-dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en su hombro luego él y Esme se fueron.

* * *

Bella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de deshacerse de las cadenas que la tenían atada pero eran demasiado fuertes incluso para ella, seguía teniendo la venda sobre los ojos y no podía hipnotizar a Victoria para que la soltara. Tenía que admitir que Victoria era muy lista, había encontrado la falla de sus dones, se había dado cuenta que no podía hacer uso de su escudo físico si no veía el ataque, también que Alice no podría ver su futuro si ella no bajaba su escudo y que no podía hipnotizar si no veía a los ojos.

-Bien, pequeña, aquí está tu sangre-dijo Victoria entrando, hace unos días se habían llevado al niño que estaba ahí y solo había quedado la niña, Bella había intuido que se trataba de una niña inmortal pero esta respuesta no la convencía del todo. El olor de la sangre hizo que su garganta flameara y que su boca se llenara de veneno-Duele, verdad, Bellita-dijo la pelirosa con sorna, se rio y salió, Bella dejó de respirar para que no le doliera tanto.

-Lo siento-escuchó Bella que decía la niña.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la castaña con voz ahogada.

-Porque sé que te hace mal, lamento no poder acercarme para invitarte-Bella se enterneció por ella.

-No te preocupes, tú debes alimentarte-le dijo con dulzura luego volvió a concentrarse en su respiración, iba a salir de esta, de alguna manera lo haría.

* * *

Edward corría por el bosque como sombra, Alec y Félix corrían un poco lejos de él pero al mismo nivel, Aro los había enviado en una misión, se sospechaba que había un hombre que estaba creando niños inmortales, tenían que detenerlo ya mismo, eso era algo prohibido y todos lo sabían, Edward no entendía que vampiro podía ser tan tonto como para desobedecer a los Volturis. Edward, Alec y Félix llegaron a una casa maltrecha en medio de la nada, se detuvieron y avanzaron despacio, los tres se dividieron para rodear la casa y entraron. Edward fue directo al segundo piso mientras los otros dos registraban abajo, estando arriba el cobrizo pudo escuchar un ruido extraño, eran como… ¿aves? ¿Tal vez un colibrí? No sabía muy bien que era, se acercó despacio al cuarto en el que se oía el sonido con más fuerza y abrió la puerta. En una cama estaba sentado un niño con aspecto asustado, uno de sus brazos estaba encadenado a la pared.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Edward con amabilidad.

-Aidan-contestó el niño tímidamente, Edward se concentró en él, el sonido que había escuchado antes era de su corazón pero había algo raro en ese niño, no parecía…normal.

-¿Encontraste algo?-dijo Alec entrando, Félix venía tras él.

-Encontré este niño, parece humano-el niño negó con la cabeza-¿No eres humano?-el niño volvió a negar-¿Qué eres entonces?

-Híbrido-los tres se sorprendieron de su respuesta.

-¿Híbrido? ¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Edward confundido.

-Mi padre es vampiro y mi mamá es humana-ahora sí estaban en shock ¿Híbrido? Los tres se miraron entre sí.

-Vamos a llevarlo con Aro-dijo Félix, los demás asintieron, Edward rompió la cadena y lo cargó.

-No te preocupes, Aidan, yo cuidaré de ti-el niño le sonrió y los cuatro se fueron. Llegaron a Volterra en cuestión de horas y presentaron al niño ante los Volturis, ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que el niño decía e inmediatamente se propusieron investigar, Edward quedó encargado de cuidar al niño dentro del castillo, tenían que encontrar al vampiro que estuviera haciendo esto y proteger al niño.

* * *

_Dos años más tarde…_

-Creo que quiero ir a New York-dijo Alice planeando sus vacaciones de este año, hace dos años que Edward se había ido y sabía que se encontraba bien, Bella no había vuelto a aparecer y Alice tampoco podía encontrarla en sus visiones lo cual la perturbaba pero se habían cansado de preguntarle a Rosalie por ella. La rubia caminaba tranquilamente alrededor de la casa de las Denali, donde habían ido de visita, se estaba alejando cada vez más de la casa cuando se detuvo y jadeó. Emmett y Alice estuvieron a su lado en un segundo.

-¿Qué val mal, Rose?-preguntó Alice, la muchacha alzó la vista.

-Bella.

-¿Qué sucede con Bella?-Rose tenía la mirada perdida.

-Victoria la tiene-Alice y Emmett se miraron sorprendidos, Rose empezó a caminar hacia la casa a paso rápido pero repentinamente se detuvo y se giró hacia ellos-¿Alice? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Emmett alzó las cejas.

-¿Rose, todo bien?-la rubia lucía confundida, Alice la analizó con la mirada antes de que una idea se le ocurriera.

-Rose, camina hacia aquí-pidió Alice, Rose alzó una ceja pero obedeció, caminó hacia ella y cuando estuvo cerca volvió a jadear.

-Bella-volvió a decir Rosalie.

-Te hizo olvidar ¿no?-la rubia asintió-¿Qué pasó realmente, Rosalie?

-Estábamos rastreando a Victoria por un bosque, nos separamos para abarcar más espacio, cuando volví al punto de encuentro Bella no regresó, seguí su olor hasta una casa, Victoria la tenía atrapada y también habían dos niños, Victoria la hizo hacerme olvidar e irme o sino me mataría, yo traté de resistirme pero en un descuido Bella me hizo irme-su rostro se llenó de horror-¿Y si Victoria la mató?

-Rosalie, necesito que me digas exactamente donde estaban, tenemos que ver si podemos encontrar a Bella-Rosalie asintió pero su rostro se angustió.

-Alice, yo no puedo ir, si me muevo cerca de ahí volveré a olvidar-Alice lo pensó un momento.

-Bien, Jasper, Emmett y yo iremos por Bella, tú quédate aquí con las Denali, no les digas nada aunque cuando vuelvas a entrar en la influencia lo olvidarás, ten cuidado-la rubia asintió y los dos vampiros se fueron.

* * *

-Tenemos otra misión-dijo Félix entrando al salón en el que Edward jugaba ajedrez con Aidan, el niño había crecido parecía de doce años ahora aunque tenía menos realmente. Habían investigado algunas cosas sobre ellos pero nada en concreto, leyendas, Edward se había encariñado bastante con el niño y Aidan con él también, suele llamarle papá o Ed, lo cual hacía que Edward se sintiera muy feliz.

-¿Cuál es la misión?-preguntó Edward distraídamente.

-_Encontramos otra casa con la niña de la que Aidan hablaba-_Edward alzó la mirada sorprendido-_Aro quiere que vayamos con Jane, hay dos vampiros dentro y no quiere que la niña sufra daño alguno._

-Claro-respondió Edward, miró a Aidan y le sonrió-Aidan, tengo que salir por unos días ¿Podrías quedarte con Alec hasta que vuelva?-el niño asintió, no le gustaba hablar mucho en presencia de los demás.

-_Ten cuidado-_dijo el niño mentalmente y Edward le sonrió. Arreglaron las cosas rápidamente y partieron, a Edward no le gustaba estar lejos de Aidan porque el niño había sido su fuente de felicidad ese último par de años pero también sabía que Aidan extrañaba a la que decía que era su hermana y que no habían podido ubicarla a pesar de todo. Le emocionaba el poder encontrar a la pequeña hermana de Aidan que ya era como su hijo. Edward, Jane y Félix llegaron a un bosque, estuvieron rastreándolo un rato hasta que el cobrizo se detuvo súbitamente.

-Yo conozco este olor-dijo Edward y empezó a correr aún más rápido. Los tres se ubicaron cerca de la casa y la rodearon, escucharon atentamente y escucharon un corazón parecido al de Aidan además de dos respiraciones-Jane tú ve por Victoria, la pelirroja, es la más peligrosa, Félix ve por el otro vampiro que hay adentro y yo iré por la niña-los dos asintieron, entraron en silencio, contaron silenciosamente hasta tres antes de entrar al segundo piso.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo Victoria, Jane rápidamente uso su don y la hizo caer con dolor, Félix fue hacia la zona más oscura del cuarto con Edward a su lado, el cobrizo se agachó a lado de la vampiro y se quedó boquiabierto al ver quien era.

-Bella-susurró, se apresuró a desatarla.

-¡NO!-gritó Victoria que estaba siendo agarrada por Jane, miraba horrorizada a la vampira atada, Félix ya había ido a desatar a la niña. Todo sucedió muy rápido en menos de un minuto Félix estaba volando a través del cuarto y Bella se encontraba delante de la niña. Se encontraba toda sucia, la ropa vieja y ajada, el cabello lleno de tierra y sin brillo pero lo peor era su rostro, se había contraído en una mueca animal que hacia su rostro casi irreconocible y sus ojos eran negros completamente.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Edward dudoso tratando de acercarse un poco pero salió volando al momento.

-No nos hagan daño-dijo la niña con miedo, Bella estaba medio agachada delante de ella en pose defensiva.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó Edward con los dientes apretados, sus antiguos lazos afectivos estaban volviendo a él con solo ver a Bella, Victoria sonrió.

-La he mantenido cautiva aquí sin probar sangre desde hace dos años-Edward estaba anonadado.

-Es un monstruo-dijo Jane en voz baja, Edward vio sus intenciones y endureció el rostro.

-Ni lo pienses, Jane-dijo con voz dura.

-Tenemos que llevarnos a la niña-dijo Félix sin saber que hacer, Bella le rugió al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué defiende a la niña?-preguntó Edward a Victoria-tendría que estar en un estado de locura por todo este tiempo sin sangre.

-Las he mantenido juntas aquí, la niña si es alimentada, claro-contestó Victoria, el cobrizo las miró, parece que mientras Bella estuvo lúcida ellas habían desarrollado un lazo.

-_Yo la distraeré tratando de ir por detrás y tú la agarras apenas se distraiga-_dijo Félix mentalmente, Edward asintió. El vampiro corrió hacia un lado, Bella giró hacia él lanzándolo hacia atrás, el cobrizo aprovechó ese momento para cogerla por detrás, Bella se debatió fuertemente contra él hasta el punto de lastimarlo.

-¡Necesitamos atarla!-exclamó Edward con esfuerzo, Félix trajo las cadenas que antes la habían atado y la envolvió rápidamente antes de que Bella volviera a lanzarlo hacia atrás. Félix cogió a Victoria y entre los tres se llevaron a las vampiras y la niña que se había cogido de la mano de Bella, la vampira se había calmado sujetando la mano de la niña con tranquilidad pero parecía perdida, miraba enloquecida hacia todos lados sin reconocer a nadie. A Edward le dolía verla así, parecía tan perdida, tan no-ella. Llegaron a Volterra al anochecer, llevaron a los prisioneros hacia los Volturis.

-¿Ella es Bella?-preguntó Aro acercándose.

-No te acerques, Aro-dijo Edward-Bella es peligrosa ahora.

-¿Peligrosa?-preguntó confundido.

-Victoria la ha tenido capturada sin sangre por mucho tiempo, está enloquecida-explicó, Aro ladeó la cabeza pensativamente.

-Llévala a los calabozos, aliméntala, ayúdala a que vuelva a ser ella misma y trae a… Victoria aquí.

-Hay un problema, amo-dijo Félix-Bella se resiste a separarse de la niña, enloquece aún más cuando la niña está lejos o en peligro, sus dones se salen de control-Aro lo pensó un momento.

-Mantengan a la niña cerca pero a salvo-ellos asintieron, Edward condujo a Bella con cuidado de que no se soltara, cuando llegaron a los calabozos la soltó con cuidado, antes de poder alejar a la niña Bella ya la había puesto detrás de ella.

-Oh, bueno, ¿Ahí está a salvo, no?-dijo Félix encogiéndose de hombros, Edward asintió.

-Trae sangre para ella, la de animal-aclaró rápidamente y Félix rodó los ojos. Edward las miró a través de la reja, la niña se había sentado a lado de Bella que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba acuclillada en el suelo-¿Por qué tiene los ojos cerrados?-preguntó Edward, Bella no se movió y la niña alzó su mirada.

-Todo este tiempo tuvo una gruesa venda negra en los ojos, supongo que es costumbre-dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros, Edward sintió dolor en su pecho, sus sentimientos estaban volviendo a él con fuerza y su amor hacia que le doliera lo que ella había pasado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Grace-contestó la niña.

-¿Tu hermano es Aidan, no?-la niña lució sorprendida y se levantó.

-¿Sabe dónde está Aidan?-preguntó, Bella gruñó levemente levantándose, se mantuvo tranquila en un costado mientras la niña se acercó a su lado.

-Él está conmigo, es mi hijo-Bella ladeó la cabeza ante lo dicho y abrió un poco sus ojos, parecía que le costaba ubicar donde estaban las cosas, su mirada tardó un poco en encontrar la de Edward, el chico se acercó más a la reja para mirarla.

-Grace ¿Quieres ver a Aidan?-la niña asintió-haré que te lleven, ven-Bella gruñó más fuerte, Grace la tomó de la mano.

-Regresaré enseguida, lo prometo-Bella la miró fijamente, la niña se soltó y se acercó a la reja donde Edward la ayudó a salir, Félix regresó en ese momento con la botella de sangre.

-Lleva a Grace con Aidan, por favor-el hombre asintió, la niña lo siguió tímidamente, Edward se giró hacia Bella y casi se va hacia atrás al encontrarla pegada a la reja delante suyo, su rostro era inexpresivo y sus ojos siniestramente negros como los de los vampiros de _Treinta días de noche-_Bella, he traído sangre para ti-la chica gruñó, trató desesperadamente de coger la botella de sangre cuando la cogió lanzó a Edward hacia atrás, bebió desesperadamente ensuciándose cada vez más la ropa. A Edward le dio demasiada pena verla así y desvió la vista con los ojos picosos ¿Qué le había pasado a la mujer que él amaba?

-¿Edward?

* * *

Bien, ha sido un capitulo largo, espero que les haya gustado de verdad, saludo a todas las que leen esta historia, un beso.

Letty Malfoy.


	12. Recuperación

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Recuperación.**

-¿Edward?-Bella lo miraba confusa.

-Bella-susurró Edward, la chica miró las rejas delante de ella y luego se miró a sí misma.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Todo estará bien, Bella-le dijo el cobrizo alzando un poco su mano a través de la reja, Bella se lanzó instintivamente hacia atrás y sus ojos volvieron a ponerse negros por completo-¿Bella?-la castaña gruñó parecía buscar algo y cuando no lo encontró intentó atacar a Edward que inmediatamente se apartó, la muchacha luchó haciendo que las rejas temblaran pero nada más, al rato se cansó y se sentó cerca de la pared echa un ovillo-estarás bien, Bella, lo prometo-susurró pero la chica no respondió.

* * *

-Garret está aquí-dijo Kate bajando las escaleras, Alice, que arreglaba su mochila de viaje, hizo una mueca de fastidio haciendo que Carlisle le diera una mirada severa. Desde el regreso de Carlisle y Esme sin Edward él les había puesto de castigo lidiar con el enfurecido Garret y tratarlo con amabilidad en todo momento, y Garret había demostrado que podía ser alguien muy insistente.

-¿Y bien? Kate me dijo que tienen algo-la pelinegra la lanzó una fugaz mirada asesina a la rubia que se escondió tras Garret.

-Sí, creemos saber donde está Bella-el castaño asintió.

-Iré con ustedes-dijo con firmeza, Alice quiso protestar pero otra mirada de advertencia de Carlisle la hizo guardar silencio, Esme sonrió a medias, su esposo no solía ponerse severo muy a menudo pero tenía que aceptar que esto se lo tenían merecido a pesar de saber que Edward estaba bien.

-Yo iré contigo, Garret-dijo Kate sonriendo, el chico le sonrió. Kate y Garret se reconciliaron luego del regreso de Rosalie (Y luego de que el chico hiciera una escena por no haber regresado con Bella), tomó esfuerzo, mucho, muchas peleas y muchas charlas profundas pero al final habían aceptado que se amaban y que querían estar juntos. Garret le había contado que nunca había estado con Bella en realidad, solo habían querido darle celos pero era un secreto; Kate había estado encantada con saber que Garret siempre había sido solo suyo.

-Emmett también vendrá, según Rosalie estaban cerca a Brasil así que empezaremos por ahí, saldremos en una hora.

-Bien, regresaré con mis cosas-dijo Garret desapareciendo, Kate se fue dando saltitos hacia arriba, Alice rodó los ojos, el viaje con esos dos iba a ser simplemente _increíble._

* * *

-He traído más sangre para ti, Bella-dijo Edward agachándose y empujando la botella hacia adentro, Bella asomó la cabeza por sobre sus rodillas y miró fijamente el líquido, en un movimiento inexistente se levantó y lo agarró con desesperación empezando a tomar largos tragos, esta vez no hizo el desastre que con el anterior-¿Cómo te sientes?-la castaña lo miró confusamente.

-Mi mente es un caos-murmuró, miró a su alrededor-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Volterra-la chica se alarmó.

-¿Victoria nos delató?-se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano-sabía que no debía seguir el rastro sola, ahora nos matarán por ser tan descuidada, Rosalie debió haber ido conmigo…

-Bella, desvarías, nadie nos va a matar-la cortó Edward-¿De qué hablas?-ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No van a matarnos?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy encerrada?-el cobrizo hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Victoria te mantuvo cautiva sin sangre-la castaña asintió sin decir nada, estaba recuperando sus recuerdos, su mente al quedarse sin sangre iba quedándose más vacía y sus recuerdos se desvanecían, el fuego volvía a consumirla como tres días eternos de transformación.

-¿Dónde está Grace?-preguntó recordando a la niña que estuvo cautiva con ella.

-Está con Aidan, su hermano-contestó él-¿Deseas más sangre?-Bella asintió efusivamente, Edward le alcanzó otra botella que esta vez tomó más tranquilamente pero bebió igual de rápido.

-Es extraño sentirme así-dijo Bella mirando sus manos-vuelvo a sentirme como una neófita.

-Técnicamente aún lo eres, solo tienes diez años-la chica rodó los ojos, se sentó y por instinto se convirtió en bola-¿Estás bien?

-Sí es solo que…-suspiró-creo que me he acostumbrado a ponerme de esta forma, solía hacerlo para controlarme a mi misma de intentar escapar.

-¿Por qué no lo intentabas?

-Porque Grace estaba ahí, podía hacerle daño y yo no quería hacerlo-el cobrizo asintió.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso-Bella lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, notaba que Edward aún no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, siguió callada hasta que el instinto animal volvió a querer salir de ella, apretó los dientes fuertemente y contuvo el gruñido que quería salir de sus labios-¿Más sangre?-Bella no se movió concentrada en contenerse, escuchó que Edward habría un poco la reja y se tensó.

-No entres-le dijo-puedo… lastimarte, no estoy muy… controlada-dijo con algo de esfuerzo, Edward se detuvo un momento pero luego siguió avanzando hasta ponerse a su lado, Bella gruñó más fuerte y apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para calmarse. El cobrizo se agachó a su lado y le puso en los labios la botella de sangre que Bella tomó apresuradamente, cuando acabó apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él-raramente me siento cansada.

-Es normal, la sangre que te he dado es poca para que empieces a recuperarte-ella asintió sin decir nada, Edward la envolvió con un brazo y la apegó a su pecho, Bella se tensó en un principio luego se relajó y suspiró.

-Gracias-él solo le acarició el cabello.

* * *

Alice se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta porque una visión le había llegado, podía ver a Aro hablando con Edward, vio que Victoria y Bella estaban con él también, Bella parecía perdida y estaba atada con cadenas gruesas. Vio que cuando ellos se fueron Aro le aplicó la ley a Victoria arrancando su cabeza y quemando sus restos.

-¿Alice?-preguntó Emmett, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Bella está con los Volturis-Garret la miró alarmado.

-¿Victoria habló?

-No lo sé… Victoria estaba ahí, Aro la mató pero Bella estaba atada con cadenas-se quedó pensativa-tenemos que ir donde los Volturis a ver que sucedió, por ahora parece que ambos están bien.

-Nosotros también iremos-dijo Carlisle que estuvo escuchando la conversación, Esme asintió.

-Bien, tenemos que apresurarnos.

* * *

-Bella-la castaña alzó levemente la mirada hacia Edward, él había ido por más sangre-Grace está aquí-Bella se levantó y le sonrió a la niña cuando entró.

-Te ves mejor-dijo la niña sonriendo, Edward le había traído ropa para que se cambiara las otras viejas y llenas de sangre. Ahora llevaba puesto un vestido que le había prestado Renata que era más o menos de su tamaño, era color durazno con escote en V y con cinta en la cintura; no se sentía muy cómoda usando ropa de otras personas pero era mejor a nada.

-Tú también-le contestó Bella suavemente-¿Encontraste a tu hermano?

-Sí, está con Edward desde que lo sacaron de la casa, Edward es su papá ahora-la castaña se asombró y miró al cobrizo interrogante pero el chico no hizo ningún gesto-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Hasta que pueda controlarme un poco más, todavía se me hace difícil controlar ciertos impulsos-apretó las manos por reflejo y sonrió con algo de esfuerzo-ve con Aidan, Grace, yo iré a verte cuando me sienta mejor-la niña asintió, se acercó tímidamente a ella y la abrazó.

-Recupérate-la castaña le sonrió tranquilamente y Grace se fue.

-Te ha tomado cariño-Bella asintió, se había apegado a la reja para verla irse luego se alejó hacia la pared y se sentó-creo que deberíamos pasarte a un cuarto, ya estás más controlada.

-No es cierto-refutó Bella seriamente-me ha costado mucho estar en el mismo lugar que Grace ahora mismo.

-Date algo de crédito, Bella, has podido hablar con ella casi normal-Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No insistas, mejor me quedo aquí-Edward rodó los ojos y le sonrió, entró en el calabozo y se acercó a ella.

-Bien, terca-dijo tocando la punta de su nariz, Bella le sonrió, Edward la abrazó y ella se apoyó en su pecho-te extrañé.

-Yo también, demasiado-escondió el rostro en su cuello.

-Todo estará bien ahora, Bella, yo cuidaré de ti-y Bella le creyó.

-Edward-los dos se giraron y vieron a Félix-tu familia está aquí-el cobrizo se sorprendió a medias, debieron de haber sabido lo de Bella.

-Ven conmigo-Bella asintió en silencio, Edward entrelazó sus manos y ambos fueron hacia el salón principal de los Volturis. La familia de Edward estaba ahí excepto Jasper y Rosalie. Garret estaba a lado de Kate algo impaciente por ver a su hermana otra vez, cuando la vio sonrió y se acercó.

-Bella-abrió los brazos para abrazarla pero la castaña se tensó y en un segundo Garret ya estaba en el aire y ella se había escondido detrás de Edward, Garret aterrizó con agilidad y miró confundido lo que había sucedido.

-Lo siento-murmuró Bella apenada saliendo de su escondite pero sin acercarse.

-Bella, lo siento tanto-dijo Alice avanzando despacio para no asustarla-no nos percatamos de lo rara que estaba Rosalie al hablar de ti, solo nos enteramos cuando salió de tu influencia.

-No te preocupes, Alice-dijo la castaña con tranquilidad, Garret volvió a acercarse ahora más despacio, Bella asintió.

-Pequeña-Garret la abrazó, Edward desvió su mirada cuando un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, se había olvidado que ella salía con Garret.

-Deberías ir con ellos-Bella se giró a mirarlo confundida-ellos te ayudarán a recuperarte.

-Pero… Edward…

-Grace estará mejor aquí, Aidan está aquí para acompañarla y la protegeremos mientras encontramos al que los creó, cuando resolvamos eso podrás tenerla-la castaña agitó la cabeza confundida.

-Pero… tú dijiste…-la mirada de Edward era fría.

-Vete, Bella, no puedo cuidarte, tengo muchas responsabilidades como para seguir cuidándote, ahora están ellos para cuidarte-los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía sin mirarlo y salía apresuradamente del salón, Alice le frunció el ceño a su hermano antes de salir corriendo tras ella, Garret también salió; Esme y Carlisle se acercaron a Edward para preguntarle que tal estaba, el chico no estaba de mucho humor así que no duró mucho la conversación. Cuando ellos se fueron suspiró.

-Estás siendo tonto ¿sabes?-Edward se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Kate no se había ido.

-¿De qué hablas?-la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Garret y yo hemos vuelto-dijo firmemente-él me dijo que nunca estuvo con Bella, solo actuaron para molestarme-Edward se quedó muy sorprendido-aún no sabes por qué es que Bella estaba donde Victoria ¿no?

-¿No fue casualidad?-Kate suspiró impacientemente.

-Lees mentes, Edward ¿Tan poca atención has prestado alrededor metido en tus propios pensamientos?-Kate volvió a negar con la cabeza-te lo diría pero no me corresponde a mi, aparte de todas maneras te acabas de encargar en este mismo instante de alejarla por celos-ella se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro-no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo, primo, casi pierdo a Garret por eso, no pierdas a Bella-la chica le sonrió antes de irse, Edward se quedó con la cabeza echa un lío ¿Por qué Bella había sido capturada por Victoria? ¿Kate estaría diciendo la verdad?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, como ven los enredos siguen por aquí. AAAAAVISO: para las que leen Interesante Corazón está momentáneamente detenida, aun no se cuando publicaré el siguiente, disculpas.

Letty Malfoy.


	13. Verdades

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Verdades.**

-Vamos, Bella, no te puedes ir-decía Alice mientras veía a Bella empacar sus cosas en Seattle.

-Necesito un momento para mí, Alice, yo…-suspiró-creo que siempre pensé que lo más difícil de mi misión sería la separación pero no pensé que tal vez todo cambiará para futuro-sintió sus ojos picosos pero ignoró la sensación-me aferré a la idea de que Edward siempre estaría ahí cuando volviera, ahora necesito rehacer mi idea de lo que será mi vida y para necesito estar… sola-la pelinegra la miró con tristeza.

-Te extrañaré muchísimo, Bella, esta vez no demores tanto en volver-la castaña le sonrió y se giró hacia su hermano Garret que estaba parado en un lado de la habitación sin hacer ningún sonido.

-¿Gar?-el chico se negaba a mirarla, Kate, que estaba a su lado, la miró con disculpa pero Bella conocía bien a su hermano-sabes que no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo, tienes a Kate ahora, sé feliz-el chico seguía sin mirarla, Bella suspiró-bien, no me hables pero eso no hará que me quede o que me acompañes-se giró para coger su maleta pero se detuvo cuando Garret cogió su brazo, ella lo miró, el chico evitó su mirada un momento antes de suspirar y jalarla para abrazarla.

-Eres mi hermana, no lo olvides nunca, solo tienes que llamarme si me necesitas-Bella asintió con los ojos brillantes y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate, hermanito-le sonrió y miró a Kate-cuídalo, por favor y si le haces daño ten por seguro que regresaré para patear tu trasero-la rubia asintió seriamente y Bella sorpresivamente la abrazó-sé que Garret a veces es difícil pero te ama, amalo tu también-le susurró al oído, la rubia le sonrió con sinceridad mientras asentía.

-Bien, me voy ahora-Alice se adelantó.

-Bella, no te vayas todavía, Rosalie está camino aquí, quédate un poco más, tal vez puedas cantar algo en el club antes de irte-Bella estudió el rostro inocente que la chica estaba poniendo.

-Solo una-respondió y Alice sonrió.

* * *

-Amo-Jane entró al salón.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Sí, amo.

-Bien-el pelinegro paseó la mirada por sus hermanos hasta volver a mirar a Jane-¿Era ella, no?

-Sí, amo, era Isadora Masen.

-Pero Edward dice que es Bella Swan, su amada muerta-dijo Cayo con un poco de ironía en su voz.

-Estoy segura que era Isadora Masen, amo-dijo Jane con seriedad, Aro sonrió siniestramente.

-Creo que acabamos de encontrar el punto débil de nuestra querida Isadora… o más bien, Isabella-Cayo y Jane sonrieron con él.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Alice sin sorprenderse por la presencia de su hermano, Edward entró en la casa con Grace y Aidan a su lado-así que le robaste a la niña-dijo observando a los niños.

-No le robé nada, Grace iba a estar a salvo conmigo-respondió el cobrizo frunciendo el ceño, Alice rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá ojeando una revista.

-Has venido por nada, no responderé a tus preguntas-le dijo ya sabiendo lo que él quería saber de ella.

-Alice…-dijo Edward en tono calmado y ella le lanzó una mirada seria para nada común en ella.

-No, no me vengas con "Alice…" a mí, no te diré ni una palabra, si quieres saber algo ve y pregúntale la verdad a ella aunque tal vez sea muy tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres?-la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos.

-Se va esta noche, dice que necesita separarse del pasado-negó con la cabeza sin añadir nada más y volvió a ojear la revista.

-Alice, por favor...

-¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué necesitas ahora?-le replicó ella-¿Tan resentido puedes estar que le diste la espalda a la persona que te salvó la vida? Si ya sabes la verdad no sé porque tienes que complicarte tanto, ella se va ir otra vez de tu vida ¡Y tú la dejarás!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-respondió el cobrizo ya molesto.

-No sé, tal vez… ¿Detenerla?-dijo ella derrochando sarcasmo-mira, acepto que estés molesto con Rose, conmigo y hasta con Bella pero ¡Supéralo!

-¿De qué manera, Alice? Quisiera que me lo digas porque realmente soy incapaz de pensar en una manera de perdonar que mis hermanas y el amor de vida me hayan mentido de esa manera tan descarada, dejando que me hundiera solo en la pena por supuestamente salvar mi vida.

-Supuestamente, no, te salvamos la vida.

-¿En serio? Yo nunca sentí ni un peligro, además, la decisión de defenderme y protegerme debió de haber sido mía.

-¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame, Edward ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer después de que Bella salió huyendo en su fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿No la ibas a dejar por "su bien"?-Edward se quedó callado-entonces no veo por qué no puedes perdonar, puedo aceptar que nos odies a mí o a Rose pero ¿Bella? Ella dio todo lo que pudo por ti, incluso cuando sabíamos que lo que pedíamos era horrible para ella después de todo lo que sucedió con James pero lo hizo igual, porque te ama pero claro, eres incapaz de pensar en eso, solo piensas en ti mismo-Alice realmente estaba molesta y frustrada y se estaba descargando totalmente contra Edward-. Eres un egoísta, siempre lo has sido, incluso cuando es ella la que se ha sacrificado perdiendo muchas cosas, tú sigues pensando en ti mismo, ahora ni siquiera la detendrás de irse.

-Si ella quiere marcharse, pues que lo haga, después de todo ella siempre ha sido la única capaz de irse en esta relación-dijo Edward molesto porque todo lo que Alice le había dicho había dado cuidadosamente en el clavo.

-Claro, Edward, porque eso es exactamente lo que tú no harías por ella, irte, aunque su vida dependiera de ello-le dijo Alice con dureza dejándolo callado, ella negó con la cabeza y se fue.

-¿Dónde está Bella, Edward?-preguntó Grace que había estaba callado a lado de Aidan-quiero verla, llévame con ella.

-Yo…

-¡Quiero ver a Bella!-dijo ya molesta-¡Ahora!-Aidan tomó la mano de la pequeña para que se calmara, la niña se calmó pero lucía determinada en ver a la castaña, Edward suspiró ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan malditamente complicada?

* * *

Bella se miró al espejo, se había puesto un vestido marrón con cinta en el medio, una leggins negras con unos botines de tacón alto marrones, tenía su casaca verde oscuro en la mano y su maleta lista para irse luego de la canción. Viajaría un poco por el mundo, Grecia era un lugar que le encantaba, tal vez iría a Irlanda a visitar a su familia, extrañaba a Tia y a los demás. Suspiró, salió por un lado y vio que el club ya estaba lleno como siempre, se sentó en medio del escenario en oscuridad y esperó a que la anunciaran, se mantuvo ausente, no quería escuchar su alrededor así que se perdió en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos y cuando escuchó la música empezó a cantar sin notarlo.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relieve your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh _

_But I like to keep some things to myself _

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Bella se quedó quieta y abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor, la gente la miraba pero ella no los veía a ellos, solo recorría el lugar que Garret y ella habían creado. Garret, su hermano, le dolía muchísimo dejarlo atrás y sabía que él iba a estar molesto por dejarlo atrás pero esta vez Bella no podía permitirle acompañarla, esta vez él tenía a Kate, tenía que estar a lado de Kate. Sí, ya no serían el dúo que se cuidaba y protegía como buenos hermanos, siempre estarían unidos pero habían crecido, era hora de separarse, Bella no podía ni soñar en separarlos ahora que se habían encontrado.

Pensó en Edward, en todo lo que vivieron cuando era humana y lo que vivieron mientras era vampira, esos momentos tormentosos que pasó sola cuando tuvo que huir, los años que lo torturó sin querer con su desaparición. Pensó en sus encuentros, en los besos que compartieron, en su amor que latía dolorosamente en su pecho de solo pensar en dejarlo atrás pero esta historia no iba a tener un buen final, había habido un momento en el que ambos perdieron la ruta y sus caminos se separaron, ahora ella tenía que planear su vida sin él. Se sentía vacía, durante años se aferró a la idea de volver a él cuando no hubiera peligro y ahora tenía que desligarse de eso; se sentía al borde del abismo, sin saber si saltar a lo desconocido o no, soltándose de su agarre seguro en el suelo pero lo haría, enfrentaría lo que tuviera que enfrentar y que el destino los guiara.

_And I've been a fool, and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

**Shake it out, shake it out**

**Shake it out, shake it out oh whoa**

**Shake it out, shake it out **

**Shake it out, shake it out oh whoa **

_**It's hard to dance whit the devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

Se sorprendió al notar que Alice y Kate se habían posicionado a su lado para cantar el coro, miró a Alice emocionada por su intervención y miró a Kate, la que ahora cuidaría de su hermano para siempre. Le alegraba que las cosas se hubieran arreglado entre ellos, Garret la necesitaba a ella y Bella era feliz sabiendo que Kate había aprendido la lección y no volvería a dejarlo escapar. Y ella… bueno, ella tenía que buscar una nueva vida ahora, una vida en la que dejaría el pasado atrás, donde se reinventaría a sí misma, donde encontraría otra forma de felicidad.

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart _

'_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

**Shake it out, shake it out**

**Shake it out, shake it out oh whoa**

**Shake it out, shake it out **

**Shake it out, shake it out oh whoa **

_**It's hard to dance whit the devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

Edward se detuvo cerca del escenario escuchándola cantar, pensaba en todo lo que Alice le había dicho y se preguntaba muchas cosas, como si realmente valía tanto su orgullo como para no hablar directamente con ella y preguntarle la verdad, preguntarle cuantas cosas le había ocultado, saber si era sincera esta vez. Notaba que estaba emocionada porque Alice y Kate estuvieran a su lado, eso también le hacía pensar que tal vez de verdad no había habido nada entre ella y Garret. Veía como cantaba con sentimiento, cada frase de la canción la decía con un sentimiento en especial.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_And given half the chance_

_Would I take any of it back?_

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

**Oh whoa, oh whoa**

_And I'm damned if I do_

_And I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark_

_At the end of my rope_

_And I'm ready to suffer_

_And I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_But what the hell_

_I'm gonna let it happen to me_

Bella se sentía cansada de todo, era hora de volver a comenzar y sin embargo, se sentía tan indecisa… tenía miedo de dejar lo que mucho tiempo fue su protección, su salvavidas pero ella era fuerte, podía hacerlo, había soportado diez años sin él, podía soportar muchos más, tal vez, solo tal vez, en algún momento, dejaría de doler. Alice miraba a Bella con pena y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, Edward era un tonto por dejarla ir, estaba tan metido en sus propios sentimientos que no considera lo de los demás y la iba a perder, algo que le dolía, por él y por ella.

Rosalie entró al club y al momento se encontró con la mirada de Bella, la castaña la miró fijamente y asintió, instantáneamente todos sus recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza y la miró con alivio al saber que ya estaba bien. Bella había sido muy diferente a lo que ella había pensado que sería, era madura, buena, apasionada, sería una buena hermana, ya era su hermana aún sin estar con Edward. Observó a su hermano cerca del escenario, escondido en un lado observándola, su mirada lo decía todo ¿Cómo no podía él mismo notarlo? Se amaban, merecían estar juntos. Emmett la envolvió en sus brazos y Rosalie se refugió en él, le alegraba estar ahí.

**Shake it out, shake it out**

**Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa**

**Shake it out, shake it out**

**Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa**

_**It's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**_

_**It's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

La canción acabó, Alice abrazó a Bella con fuerza, la iba a extrañar mucho, la castaña también la abrazó pero se escabulló de su alcance antes de que le diga algo. Kate le abrazó y le agradeció que convenciera a Garret de quedarse, Bella le sonrió sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier momento. Se movió por el club recibiendo elogios y felicitaciones mientras pasaba, se encontró con Rosalie a la cual abrazó emotivamente y le agradeció todo lo que hizo por ella, le pidió a Emmett cuidarla y que siempre estén juntos. Suspiró al encontrarse a Garret quien la abrazó con los ojos emocionados y le pidió que se cuidara, ella aceptó sin decir nada, sabía que si abría la boca lloraría y tenía que mostrar fuerza. Cogió su impermeable verde y se lo puso, cogió la pequeña maleta y estuvo a punto de salir del lugar.

-¡Bella!-se giró sorprendida al ver a Grace yendo hacia ella, Bella se agachó y la recibió en sus brazos-¿A dónde vas, Bella?

-¿Grace? ¿Qué haces aquí?-alzó la vista y pudo ver a Edward con Aidan a su lado, desvió su mirada rápidamente sin ánimo de encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Vine por ti, quiero estar contigo-Bella se sintió conmovida pero no podía dejar que Grace viniera con ella.

-Grace, yo… aún no estoy muy controlada, no podría cuidarte…-susurró con pena, miró el rostro lloroso de la niña y la cogió de las manos-escúchame, haremos un pacto ¿si? Te prometo que apenas vuelva a ser yo misma y esté controlada volveré por ti mientras tanto quédate con Edward, él es una buena persona, será un buen padre para ti y para Aidan-el cobrizo sintió muchas emociones entremezcladas ante sus palabras. Bella le extendió el dedo meñique y Grace lo entrecruzó con el suyo-lo prometo.

-Te extrañaré-dijo la niña derramando algunas lágrimas, Bella apretó los labios con fuerza luego se levantó y le sonrió.

-Cuídate, cariño-miró a Edward y le sonrió débilmente, en despedida-cuídala Edward, cuida de ella por mi.

-Lo haré-Bella asintió con solemnidad y dándole una última mirada salió del lugar.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ha sido larguito. Bueno, nuestra querida pareja se ha vuelto a separar pero no se preocupen, esta vez será poquito tiempo, en el siguiente capitulo tendremos varias sorpresas y aparecerá un personaje inesperado.

Letty Malfoy.


	14. Serena

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Serena.**

El tiempo empezó a pasar para todos, Edward regresó a Volterra con Aidan y Grace, el cobrizo la tenía algo difícil con la niña porque ella se negaba a aceptarlo, le echaba la culpa constantemente que Bella la hubiera dejado, Aidan normalmente salía a defenderlo lo cual generaba discusiones larguísimas en las que Edward ya ni se metía porque realmente lo único que hacía era empeorarlo cuando abría la boca. Empezó a intentar desarrollar cada vez más su don de escuchar mentes y ahora podía escuchar a más distancia y con mucha más claridad, también era capaz de acallar el ruido de las mentes casi por completo cuando no quería oír nada. Respecto a Bella, aún seguía indeciso sobre ese asunto, a veces sentía que había hecho lo correcto al alejarse y otras veces se sentía un completo idiota por no haberla detenido. Ahora estaba más con Heidi, la rubia sufría porque Demetri se había marchado del lado de los Volturis sin decir destino y ella estaba enamorada de él. Edward había aprendido que era bonito estar con alguien que te entendía, ella era graciosa y dulce cuando quería serlo y ahora último la estaba convenciendo de probar la dieta de animales.

La familia Cullen había sufrido un gran cambio después de que Bella se marchó, Alice decidió que quería viajar y obviamente Jasper fue con ella, lo que sorprendió fue que no quiso viajar con el resto de la familia. Rosalie y Emmett también se separaron para viajar a África, tenían algunos amigos ahí que les gustaría visitar. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron solos lo cual hacía que la castaña se sintiera muy triste, su familia se había dividido; Carlisle compartía su pena, él sabía que a veces a sus hijos les gustaba viajar pero Edward normalmente se quedaba con ellos, ahora ni él estaba y la soledad se iba haciendo mucha. Garret se hizo cargo del club junto con las hermanas Denali, Kate y él habían mejorado muchísimo en su relación y le alegraba que hubieran superado su quiebre anterior. Garret a veces no podía evitar pensar en su hermana que le mandaba cartas esporádicas, no muy detalladas de lo que hacía ni de donde estaba pero al menos sabía que estaba bien.

Bella había probado en cada parte del mundo, había pasado un tiempo en Irlanda con su familia, al marcharse Tia se fue con ella, había llegado el momento en el que quería independizarse y a Siobhan le parecía bien que fueran juntas. Bella, a pesar de no haber querido compañía al principio, se sintió muy bien cuando estuvo acompañada de nuevo. Dejó que los años pasaran aunque nunca dejó de pensar en Grace, le mandaba algunas cartas sin firmar pero sabía que Grace entendería que eran de ella. Decidió que una vuelta alrededor del mundo sería muy buena para empezar a conocer, se divirtieron cometiendo algunas travesuras mientras Bella le enseñaba la dieta animal. Ambas se encontraban actualmente en la India cuando Bella empezó a sentir algo extraño, era como… no sabía como explicarlo exactamente ¿Un alteración en el aire? Sí, algo así.

-Tia-dijo con suavidad, la vampira la miró atentamente-ponte detrás de mi-Tia estaba confundida pero hizo lo que le pidió-hay algo raro aquí-la castaña empezó a caminar cuidadosamente hacia un lado de la montaña en la que estaba, la sensación de peligro estaba sonando fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, iba a voltear por un recodo cuando un vampiro saltó repentinamente de la entrada. Bella se lanzó hacia atrás sorprendida y su defensa voló automáticamente estrellando al tipo contra el fondo de la cueva en la que había estado escondido.

-¡Isadora, no!-la chica se quedó boquiabierta al ver a la vampira salir de la cueva. Era pálida como todos, hermosa, de ojos rojos y cabellera negra delicada; Bella pensó que jamás volvería a verla.

-Serena-dijo con voz abrumada y se adelantó a abrazarla, la vampira también la abrazó.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, pequeña-la chica le sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Tia para que se acercara, el vampiro que antes había atacado a Bella se puso a lado de Serena con rapidez y ella le tocó el brazo con calma-él es Demetri.

-Es un Volturi-dijo Bella alarmada retrocediendo, el chico también estaba tenso.

-Está bien, Izzie, Demetri ya no es parte de los Volturis-la castaña no estaba muy confiada y se quedó a algunos pasos lejos de ellos con Tia detrás.

-Ella es Tia, del clan de Irlanda-los dos vampiros asintieron con la cabeza-¿Qué haces por aquí, Serena? La última vez que te vi estabas en Brasil.

-Tuve que huir-dijo la pelinegra con una mueca.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Serena?-preguntó Bella más seria.

-Se han corrido rumores sobre mis poderes-dijo la chica en voz baja-las familias a las que he ayudado han hablado y el rumor casi ha llegado a los Volturis, Demetri lo frenó antes de que hubiera problemas y me ha ayudado a esconderme, también me ha estado protegiendo.

-Me hubieras llamado, sabes que iba a ayudarte en cualquier cosa, tú salvaste mi vida.

-Lo sé, Bella, solo que… me conoces, no me gusta pedir ayuda-hizo una mueca y miró al chico rubio-solo dejo que Dimka esté aquí porque prácticamente nos conocemos desde siempre, nos convirtió la misma persona-aclaró al ver sus caras confundidas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te escondes ahora? Creí que el rumor ya había sido acallado-Demetri y ella compartieron una mirada preocupada.

-No me escondo, Izzie, más bien estoy en una misión de búsqueda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dos de los niños de una pareja han desaparecido, las personas que se enteraron de mi don los raptaron para hacer a la pareja hablar y decir mi posición, supe por Demetri que una de las vampiras que participó en el rapto ha sido asesinada por los Volturis pero aún falta los otros dos vampiros que quieren encontrarme, Vladimir y Stefan, ellos son un clan rumano.

-Espera ¿dos niños?-Bella tenía una idea de quienes eran esos niños-¿Sabes sus nombres?-Demetri y Serena se miraron.

-Grace y Aidan-Bella asintió pensando rápidamente en todo lo que le había dicho Grace cuando estuvieron juntas, parece que tenía recién una semana de nacer y no recordaba mucho a su madre, solo tenía a Aidan que era mayor que ella pero con el que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar-Izzie ¿Sabes dónde están?-la muchacha asintió.

-Asumo que la vampira a la que asesinaron fue Victoria ¿no?-Demetri asintió y Serena se sorprendió-ella fue la que me mantuvo cautiva hace unos años.

-¿Fue por mi? ¿Recuerda que nos conocemos?-Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Fue venganza personal, la maldita me mantuvo dos años sin sangre encerrada en un cuarto con una venda negra en los ojos-Serena la miró horrorizada-lo sé, fue tan terrible como suena.

-¿Cómo lo superaste?

-Fue Edward ¿no?-intervino Demetri, Bella desvió la mirada ante la mención del nombre-encontraron a Aidan, lo conozco pero Grace llegó a tu lado, si no me equivoco-Serena lo miró interrogante-bueno, Edward te llamó Bella-la castaña se tensó.

-¿Qué pasa, Izzie?

-Edward es ese hombre del que hablé alguna vez, Serena-dijo ella y la pelinegra entendió a qué se refería.

* * *

_Bella corría rápidamente por las montañas, se había encontrado con un hombre lobo (criatura que ella juraba que no existía) y la perseguía probablemente para matarla, se había dado cuenta que su escudo no funcionaba en él así que huía por su vida, maldijo el haber decidido salir sola a cazar sin Garret. Corrió hasta el final de la montaña y se encontró atrapada en una cueva poco profunda, el pánico empezó a invadirla cuando la criatura llegó a la entrada impidiéndole el escapo. Era delgado y peludo, su rostro parecía una combinación entre humano y lobo totalmente horroroso, la saliva caía de su boca en grandes gotas y la miraba como si fuera una hamburguesa. Bella quiso llorar al darse cuenta que probablemente moriría ahí, con solo dos años de haberse convertido en inmortal y sin haber podido volver a ver a Edward ni salvarlo de Victoria._

_-Hey, lobito-el hombre lobo saltó y ambos vieron a una vampira de cabello negro y ojos rojos en el recodo-ven por mí-el lobo gruñó y caminó lentamente hacia la vampira, cuando se alejó lo suficiente la mujer gritó-¡Corre!-Bella no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y saltó hacia el bosque, aterrizó con fuerza dejando una marca en el suelo y dos segundos después la vampira cayó a su lado-estaremos bien, ellos no saltan tan alto pero deberíamos irnos de aquí-Bella asintió y la siguió mientras se alejaban. Se detuvieron cuando consideraron que ya estaban lo suficiente lejos del lobo-soy Serena._

_-Isadora-contestó Bella tendiéndole la mano, la vampira la estrechó-nunca podré agradecerte suficiente por lo que hiciste por mi._

_-No te preocupes, me he cruzado muchas veces con esas criaturas, sé como enfrentarlos-Bella le sonrió._

* * *

_-Edward era un vampiro que conocí cuando aún era humana-susurró Bella mientras Serena y ella caminaban por los jardines de la casa de Siobhan-me enamoré de él y él de mi pero no podíamos estar juntos, alguien quería separarnos y pensaba decirle a los Volturis de nosotros, tuve que irme lejos, destrozarle el corazón y el mío en el camino y desaparecer._

_-¿Y no lo has vuelto a ver?-Bella negó con la cabeza._

_-La amenaza aún no ha desaparecido, es una vampira llamada Victoria-Serena asintió pensativamente._

_-Creo que he oído de ella, es una nómada que andaba con otros dos._

_-Bueno, el que era su pareja está muerto ahora, intentó ir por mí mientras era humana y Edward lo mató. Solo queda el otro, Laurent, que sé que está con las Denali, en Alaska._

_-¿Y qué harás?_

_-Bueno, estoy entrenando más mis poderes para poder salir en su búsqueda, Garret me acompañará como siempre pero detesto ponerlo en este tipo de peligro, preferiría ir sola._

_-Yo puedo acompañarte-Bella la miró sorprendida._

_-¿En serio? Ya te diste cuenta por lo del lobo que no soy muy buena en eso de la supervivencia-Serena se rio._

_-Te puedo enseñar lo principal para defenderte-Bella le sonrió animadamente._

* * *

_-Está aquí-dijo Serena mientras caminaban por el bosque-puedo sentir una presencia._

_-Yo también-ambas se detuvieron y escanearon a su alrededor, Victoria cayó encima de Bella desde un árbol estampándola contra el suelo, Serena la cogió y la lanzó hacia un lado pero Victoria aterrizó ágilmente, Bella se levantó y la miró fijamente, Victoria saltó hacia los árboles para volver a esconderse, Serena la detuvo cogiéndola de un pie y la lanzó hacia el suelo, Bella la atrapó del cuello y la estampó contra el suelo terroso del bosque, la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo._

_-Tú no me conoces, ni a nadie de la familia Cullen, olvida todo lo que sabes de ellos-ordenó Bella con su don._

_-No… conozco… a la familia… Cullen…-dijo Victoria obedientemente, Bella la soltó._

_-¿No deberíamos matarla?-dijo Serena parándose a su lado, Victoria se había quedado en un momento de lapsus porque Bella no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

_-Yo…-Bella dudó y desvió su vista, Victoria despertó y las miró sin realmente observarlas antes de irse-no puedo matarla, Serena, puedo ser vampiro ahora pero eso no me ha convertido en asesina-la pelinegra asintió comprensivamente._

* * *

-¿Cuándo te lo encontraste?-preguntó Serena.

-Si hago memoria hace casi tres años.

-¿Y qué sucedió?-Bella bajó la mirada y sonrió incómodamente.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar mucho-murmuró antes de cambiar de tema-Edward se quedó a cargo de Grace y de Aidan, estoy segura por lo que me dijo que no saben del origen de los niños y no creo que Victoria haya dicho lo que sabía antes de que la mataran.

-Pero aún quedan Vladimir y Stefan ahí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Tia, curiosa.

-Son los originales, o así se les llama-explicó Demetri-ellos reinaban antes que los Volturis y nadie sabe exactamente desde cuando existen. Los Volturis quemaron sus castillos antes de tomar el poder en Volterra donde crearon a la guardia, me sorprende que no hayan matado esos niños hasta ahora.

-No creo que Edward les deje tocarlo-dijo Bella aterrada ante esa idea-además ellos crecen, debieron haberlo notado apenas llegó Aidan.

-Entonces tenemos a los Volturis investigando y a los originales buscándome, genial-dijo Serena con sarcasmo, Bella la tomó de la mano y Demetri apoyó su mano en su hombro.

-No te dejaré sola, Serena, te debo mi vida-le dijo Bella.

-Tú eres mi hermana, nadie te tocará mientras esté aquí-la pelinegra los miró con agradecimiento, Bella se giró hacia Tia.

-Creo que deberías volver a casa-Tia se sorprendió-esto será peligroso, Tia, Siobhan me mataría si algo te sucediera.

-Pero ¿Y tú?

-Yo estaré bien, practicaré más con mis dones-Tia empezó a negar con la cabeza-buscaré a Garret, él me protegerá-Tia se mordió el labio dubitativamente.

-No quiero que te pasa-dijo en voz baja y Bella le sonrió.

-Nada me pasará, apenas se aclare el peligro volveré a casa-Tia asintió y la abrazó, se despidió de los otros dos y emprendió su camino a casa con rapidez.

-No buscarás a Garret ¿no?-Bella la miró con obviedad y Serena se rio en voz baja.

-Bueno ¿Qué haremos con los niños? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?

-Se llaman Peter y Charlotte, estaban desesperados por encontrarlos cuando me buscaron y después de mucho hablar los convencí de esperar en un solo lugar, tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellos, decirles lo que sabemos.

-¿Y eso ayudará? ¿Crees que intentarán hacer algo estúpido para recuperarlos?-preguntó Demetri y Serena lo pensó.

-Bueno, son sus padres ¿no? Supongo que intentarán hacer algo por lo que creo que lo mejor es incluirlos, Peter fue líder de un grupo de un grupo de neófitos tiempo atrás, tiene entrenamiento, puede ayudar-Demetri no lucía muy convencido-. No les puedes negar el derecho a ayudar, Dimka-el rubio suspiró.

-Bien, será mejor que emprendamos la marcha-los tres asintieron y comenzaron su viaje.

* * *

Edward observaba en el marco de la puerta como Aidan y Grace dormían, se sentía bendecido por tenerlos a pesar de que su relación con la niña no era buena, Grace era como tener algo de Bella a su lado. No había sabido nada de ella desde que se fue, Alice no le hablaba y Rosalie solo le había dicho que le mandaba cartas cada dos meses. Grace también recibía cartas pero no se las mostraba ni de lejos, veía como su rostro resplandecía y sonreía cuando recibía las cartas y le alegraba que tuviera esa conexión con ella. Pero estaba preocupado, los Volturis se habían mantenido callados respecto a sus planes con ellos y Edward había intentado leer sus mentes pero el escudo de Renata solo hacía que leyera lo superficial, le inquietaba el futuro de los que veía como sus hijos.

-¿Todo bien, Edward?-el cobrizo se giró hacia Heidi y le sonrió.

-Si, claro-cerró la puerta y ambos empezaron a caminar-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, creo… creo que al fin estoy empezando a superarlo-Edward le sonrió animadamente.

-Eso está bien, Heidi, no hay apuro-la rubia le sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece una carrera en el bosque?-ambos se miraron y empezaron a correr al mismo tiempo, Edward se reía cada vez que ella hacía trampa y lo jalaba hacia atrás para adelantarse, al final lo jaló muy fuerte y cayeron los dos juntos en un revoltijo de ropa. Los dos se estaban riendo fuertemente mientras se desenredaban, Edward le sonrió y Heidi lo miró intensamente. Repentinamente se estaban besando con frenesí, giraron en un movimiento inexistente y se apoyaron en un árbol, Heidi gemía mientras las manos de Edward recorrían su cuerpo y el cobrizo había bloqueado sus pensamientos, por una vez no quería ni necesitaba pensar, solo quería dejarse llevar.

* * *

Serena, Demetri y Bella habían decidido tomar un descanso para cazar, Bella no quería pensar en los humanos que iban a morir así que se concentró al cien en cazar al tigre que estaba a metros de ella, justo cuando iba a saltar sintió un movimiento a su lado y momentos después Demetri había cogido al tigre que ella había mirado, hizo un gran desastre para beber su sangre, Bella lo miraba con la ceja enarcada cuando acabó.

-No es tan buena como la humana-comentó y se miró a sí mismo.

-Eso fue desastroso-dijo Bella riéndose, Demetri sonrió y se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

-Es la primera vez que lo intento.

-Bueno, entonces eres un desastre innato-bromeó ella y él se rio-¿Puede hacerte una pregunta, Demetri?-el rubio asintió-¿Me ayudarías a entrenar? No soy muy buena peleadora y quiero ser capaz de ayudar a defender a Serena o a los niños si sucede algo.

-Te ayudaré-Bella le sonrió agradecida.

* * *

Edward dejó que el agua de la ducha lo mojara completamente, cerró los ojos mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hoy con Heidi. Nunca había tenido sexo, así que no sabía muy bien como actuar pero la rubia lo guio en el camino, todos sus pensamientos se borraron durante ese momento e incluso en el camino vuelta al castillo dejó que esa burbuja siguiera envolviéndolo pero ahora, solo, empezaba a sentir la enormidad de lo que había hecho. 107 años había guardado su virginidad, esperando encontrar a la persona correcta, a la que amara con toda el alma y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que esa persona era Bella. Bella, en quien pensó apenas salió de la influencia de Heidi, Bella que le dio una nueva oportunidad en la vida, Bella… a la que él dejó ir.

-Demonios-susurró para sí mismo, tenía que ver a Bella, encontrarla y… ¿Qué es lo que haría una vez que la viera? ¿Pedirle perdón? No estaban juntos, no debería disculparse pero sentía que había corrompido ese amor puro que se tuvieron y se sentía fatal. Intentó ahogarse los siguientes minutos.

* * *

-Cierra los ojos-susurró Demetri a lado de Bella-enfócate en los sonidos de tu alrededor, es casi como… cazar, estás cazando enemigos, sintiendo sus movimientos-Bella estaba totalmente concentrada en expandir sus sentidos-ahora trabaja con tu escudo, expándelo, déjalo ser libre-dijo el rubio en voz aún más baja, Bella se estremeció levemente y luchó con su escudo para que salga pero era difícil, su escudo solo salía al sentir un ataque. Escuchó movimiento a su lado y se puso alerta de inmediato, Demetri era extremadamente callado; sintió su escudo más suave al sentirse indefensa y luchó fuertemente para expandirlo, sintió una brisa a su lado que la hizo saltar y su escudo se lanzó violentamente hacia todos lados, escuchó un golpe y abrió los ojos. Demetri estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento tanto-el rubio se levantó con dificultad y le sonrió.

-Está bien, sabemos que puede expandirse, ahora solo necesitamos controlarlo-Bella asintió volviendo a prepararse, Serena los miraba con un brillo especial desde lejos.

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando, Edward, a pesar de la culpa que sentía, volvió a cometer el mismo error varias veces con Heidi, sí, sentía culpa pero había llegado a un punto en el que podía manejarla, empezaron a andar juntos y Edward empezaba a sentirse… bien. Aidan y Grace seguían creciendo cada vez más, la niña se ponía cada vez más cerrada con Edward incluso en pensamientos, solía pasar tiempo con Jane caminando por los jardines, a Edward le parecía extraño que la niña se sintiera cómoda en compañía de Jane (quien disfrutaba del dolor ajeno para más señas). Aidan era más reservado, solía leer o sentarse delante del tablero de ajedrez jugando consigo mismo y mejorando su juego. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de sus padres y tampoco pensaban en ellos, es como si no los recordaran o no los conocieran.

Bella y Demetri continuaron con sus entrenamientos, Bella había logrado progresar hasta el nivel de estirar su escudo físico al mismo tiempo que su escudo mental. Habían encontrado a Peter y Charlotte explicándoles rápidamente todo lo sucedido, ambos estaban abrumados por tener al fin noticias de sus hijos y el grupo empezó a hacer planes para ir por los niños; Bella sugirió pedirle a Garret traer a los niños hasta cierto punto, ninguno de los Volturis desconfiaba de él y no harían preguntas sobre por qué se iba con los niños. Demetri dijo que Edward no soltaría a Aidan así no más ya que se consideraba su padre así que tenían que pensar en otra cosa. Al final decidieron traer a Grace primero y luego ir por Aidan; empezaron el viaje a Seattle.

Alice había visto en una visión a Bella volver a casa y decidió que era hora de volver. Ella y Jasper habían estado en Amazonas con Zafrina aprendiendo antiguas leyendas, ella les había hablado acerca de un rumor sobre una vampira que es capaz de lograr lo imposible en los vampiros, una vampira increíblemente protegida y llena de misterio a su alrededor. Rosalie y Emmett habían recibido la noticia de la visión de Alice y decidieron regresar también, ambos habían pasado tiempo en África, divirtiéndose cazando, explorando y volviendo a fundirse el uno en el otro. Todos iban a regresar.

Bella caminaba conversando tranquilamente con Charlotte, desvió un poco su mirada y se encontró con la casi dorada mirada de Demetri, él le sonrió y Bella sintió que si fuera humana se habría sonrojado. Demetri la hacía sentir como… una adolescente, sentía mariposas y tonterías en su cuerpo, quería esconderse en algún lado cuando la miraba y sentirlo cerca. No estaba preparada para sentirse así por alguien, Edward aún estaba demasiado grabado en su mente y su corazón pero… de alguna manera… Demetri había logrado hacerse un espacio en su mente. Tenía miedo a sentir algo y salir dañada de nuevo.

-Estás muy callada-Bella se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Demetri tras ella, metros más allá estaban Serena, Peter y Charlotte jugando a atrapar copos de nieve.

-Estoy pensando-respondió ella sonriendo levemente, Demetri se sentó en el tronco a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo?-ella negó con la cabeza sin contestar, el rubio acarició suavemente su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón y hacerla alzar su mirada con suavidad, Bella se había estremecido ante su toque.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-Bella se quedó atrapada en sus ojos, el rubio se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, pidiendo permiso con la mirada y Bella, despacio, cerró sus ojos esperando el beso. Demetri apretó con suavidad sus labios contra los de ella, era un beso calmado, tentativo, experimental. Bella posó sus manos en sus hombros mientras él la acercaba por la cintura hacia su cuerpo; Serena sonrió a la distancia.

* * *

-Garret, es una sorpresa-dijo Edward cuando el castaño avanzó por los jardines del castillo de los Volturis.

-Vengo de parte de Bella-contestó Garret y Edward se tensó ante la mención de su nombre, había intentado con toda su fuerza mantener sus pensamientos lejos de ella.

-¿Garret?-Grace se acercaba con Jane a su lado-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Bella también ha venido?

-Bella me ha mandado por ti, Grace-la chica que ahora lucía como de quince años sonrió brillantemente y Edward se acercó a él con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no ha venido ella misma?

-Está de camino a Seattle ahora, quiere encontrar a Grace cuando llegue y me ha pedido llevarla-contestó Garret entrecerrando los ojos levemente-alista tus cosas, Grace, vendrás conmigo-la chica asintió obedientemente yéndose con Jane.

-Bella me pidió a mi cuidar de ella, debió haberme mandado al menos una carta-el castaño enarcó una ceja.

-Bella no desea mantener más contacto contigo-esas palabras le dolieron a Edward, le dolieron porque no la había superado, a pesar de esta… aventura que tenía con Heidi, su amor seguía ahí, doliendo.

-Pues tendrá que verme de igual manera-espetó-soy el cuidador de Grace, así que iré yo a llevarla.

* * *

-¿Ella estará ahí?-preguntó Charlotte nerviosamente cuando llegaban al bar.

-No estoy segura-respondió Bella. Habían ido a dejar sus cosas a la casa que Garret y Bella compraron años atrás, nada había cambiado ahí; se ducharon y se cambiaron de ropa antes de ir al bar. Bella llevaba puesto un vestido palo rosa totalmente vintage que se cerraba como un collar alrededor de su delicado cuello, tenía un diseño de diamantes por delante y ella lucía increíblemente hermosa en él. Demetri había optado por lo casual, pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca, básico pero que lucía genial en él. Peter y Charlotte no habían perdido tanto tiempo en cambiarse por lo que llevaban ropa cómoda mientras que Serena se había puesto un vestido rojo corto con mangas bombachas y correa en la cintura, se veía bonita en él.

-¡Bella!-la castaña se sorprendió cuando encontró a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett esperándola, la pelinegra se lanzó a abrazarla-¡Te he extrañado tanto!

-Yo también, Alice-le sonrió abiertamente antes de abrazar a Rose-a las dos-Emmett le dio un abrazo de oso triturador y Jasper la saludó con beso en la mejilla-¿Cómo han estado?

-Viajando-contestaron los cuatro a coro y se rieron, Bella se giró hacia sus acompañantes.

-Dejenme presentarlos, ellos son…

-Peter, Charlotte-se sorprendió Jasper adelantándose-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Jasper-saludó Peter estrechando su mano-tenemos un asunto… delicado que resolver-el rubio los miró confundido y se fueron aparte para conversar junto con Charlotte, Bella se giró hacia Serena y Demetri.

-Chicas, ellos son Demetri y Serena-Alice miraba al rubio con desconfianza.

-¿Él no es de los Volturis?

-Ya no-respondió Bella con tranquilidad-ellas son Alice y Rosalie del clan Cullen-Demetri asintió educadamente y Serena les sonrió.

-Un gusto-dijo Alice aún algo recelosa luego sonrió-¿Y Garret? No le he visto por ningún lado.

-Debe de estar por llegar-contestó Bella un poco inquieta, Demetri posó una mano en su espalda haciendo círculos tranquilizadores con su pulgar, Bella le sonrió.

-Hermana-la castaña se giró y se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que no eran los de su hermano.

-Edward-susurró.

-Bella-respondió él y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.

-Demetri-la castaña desvió su vista hacia la hermosa rubia que estaba a lado de Edward, con su mano entre las suyas. Sintió su corazón contraerse y un vacío extenderse pero se detuvo de pensar en eso, ella también había avanzado… ¿no?

-Heidi-contestó el rubio sorprendido.

-¡Bella!-Grace salió desde atrás de Edward, Aidan estaba dos pasos a su lado.

-¡Grace!-la castaña se acercó a abrazar a la que ahora parecía una adolescente y no la niña que había dejado-¡Estás enorme!-la chica sonrió.

-¿Grace?-todos se giraron a ver a Charlotte, Peter estaba detrás. Aidan tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se adelantó.

-¿Mamá?

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí quedó, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de escribir el siguiente pronto, saludos!.


	15. Hasta luego

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Hasta luego.**

-¿Eres tú, mamá?-Charlotte tenía los ojos brillantes mientras se adelantaba hacia su hijo pero el chico se había quedado paralizado en su sitio.

-Aidan…-susurró su madre con cariño, el chico se adelantó hacia ella aún sorprendido y la abrazó, Charlotte sollozó cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos. Grace se había quedado paralizada en su sitio, Bella se acercó y vio su rostro asustado.

-Todo está bien, cariño-le dijo suavemente tomando sus manos, sus ojos desbordaban dulzura y Edward tragó saliva ante la escena. Grace tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de acercarse cautelosamente hacia ellos, Charlotte la observó con una sonrisa emocionada y también la abrazó. Bella observó la escena conmovida y Demetri le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Bueno, tienen mucho de lo que hablar, vamos a un lugar más privado-dijo Garret adelantándose y llevándose a la familia a un salón privado, Bella suspiró y se acercó a Serena.

-Cuando acaben hablaremos sobre todo lo demás-la pelinegra sonrió-¿Porqué no disfrutan del club?-dijo mirando a ambos, ellos asintieron, Demetri la miró pero ella le hizo un gesto de la cabeza para que vaya con Serena, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se giró hacia Edward, trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar su mano unida a la de esa vampira-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el cobrizo asintió, le hizo un gesto a Heidi susurrándole que ya volvía y siguió a Bella afuera, se veía hermosa en ese vestido rosa, la había extrañado mucho.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó cautelosamente, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Viajando mayormente, de un lugar a otro-se apoyó contra la pared de la calle-¿Cómo estuvo Grace?

-Difícil…-contestó después de pensarlo y sonrió-te extrañaba mucho y creía que yo era el culpable de que no estuvieras ahí.

-Eso es tonto-dijo ella negando con la cabeza-ya hablaré con ella-el cobrizo se encogió de hombros.

-No ha sido tan malo, ella es una buena niña-Bella asintió dándole la razón-¿Desde cuando estás con Demetri y Serena?

-Dos años-respondió incómodamente, no quería que le preguntara mucho por ellos porque era poco lo que podía responder-¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Bien, supongo-murmuró y luego alzó su mirada hacia ella-el tiempo me hizo bien.

-¿En serio?-inquirió ella con voz ahogada.

-Esto lo que querías ¿no?-ella lo miró sorprendida-dejar pasar el tiempo para sanar las heridas, yo he sanado ¿tú no?-esas palabras le dolieron y desvió su mirada-tal vez deberíamos volver…-Edward empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del club pero la voz de Bella lo detuvo.

-Yo también he sanado-Edward se quedó parado en su sitio asimilando esas dolorosas palabras-he sanado las heridas del pasado pero no he olvidado-abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró a mirarla, ella lo observaba con ojos brillantes-no he olvidado nada de lo que vivimos, como te conocí o tus palabras, no olvidado tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias…-se acercó a él con cautela sin saber que esperar-no he olvidado el sabor de tus labios…-estaban muy cerca-el olor de tu piel… el calor de tu abrazo…-Edward gritaba internamente de deseo queriendo besarla de una buena vez y olvidarse del resto del mundo… pero era un vampiro, no podía olvidar que había decidido empezar algo serio con Heidi, había decidido olvidar. Se alejó un paso de ella y la castaña bajó su mirada hacia su evidente rechazo.

-Las cosas han cambiado, Bella-dijo suavemente, ella asintió.

-Lo sé, yo también he cambiado, Edward, por más que por fuera tenga la misma apariencia, ya no soy la persona que conocías-se separó y después de respirar profundo dejó que su rostro se vaciara de emoción-me alegra que hayamos hablado de esto, me alegra que estés bien y seas feliz-le sonrió falsamente y entró rápidamente en el club.

Una vez más Edward estaba seguro que había cagado las cosas.

* * *

Bella caminó con rapidez entre las personas hasta encontrar un salón privado y meterse en él, apenas cerró la puerta empezó a sollozar, se dejó resbalar por la pared y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Edward la había superado, ahora estaba con esa rubia hermosa y ya no la quería, y eso dolía, maldición, dolía muchísimo, Bella estaba sorprendida de lo fuerte que se podía sentir, es como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos y a pesar de no necesitar el aire, estaba jadeando.

-¿Izzie?-Demetri abrió la puerta y se encontró con la castaña en el piso, rápidamente se agachó a su lado-¿Estás bien?-la chica negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a él en busca de algún consuelo, el castaño la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la acunó en su regazo acariciando su cabello esperando hasta que se calmara para que le contara lo sucedido. Bella detuvo su llanto al poco rato después y se mantuvo apoyada en su pecho en silencio.

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato-dijo la castaña con voz ronca, Demetri puso un dedo debajo de su mentón y la hizo alzar la mirada.

-No me hiciste pasar ningún mal rato, solo estaba preocupado por ti, Izzie ¿Por qué llorabas?-la castaña hipó y negó con la cabeza-sabes que te ayudaré en cualquier cosa, cariño pero me preocupa verte así-Bella suspiró ante su dulzura.

-Creí que había olvidado, que por fin había superado ese necio amor pero resulta que aún duele y ahora cuando lo vi con Heidi…-dejó la frase en suspenso y lo miró con disculpa-me gustas, Demetri, no quiero hacerte daño.

-No me haces daño, Isadora, estás siendo honesta, siempre querré saber lo que te pasa-ella le mostró una débil sonrisa-estaré a tu lado todo lo que me permitas, Izzie, ayudándote a sanar.

-Pero ¿no es demasiado para ti?-el rubio lo pensó.

-Resulta que no me importa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-he descubierto algo muy interesante mientras llorabas.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó curiosamente, Demetri la miró directo a los ojos.

-Te quiero-esas palabras la dejaron sin aliento-hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que he aprendido a quererte y ahora aprenderé a esperar, esperaré por ti porque vales la pena-ella sintió ganas de llorar otra vez-no quiero verte mal, Izzie.

-Gracias-susurró ella ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Se quedaron un momento así hasta que la puerta se abrió, Serena se asomó a espiar y sonrió al verlos.

-Los estaba buscando, creí que se habían metido al baño o por ahí…-Bella tuvo la urgente ansia de sonrojarse y Demetri se rio en voz baja.

-Eres un poco descarada, hermanita-la chica se rio y se sentó a lado de Bella, la observó atentamente.

-¿Estás bien?-Bella asintió ya calmada y entre los tres se abrazaron.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, los quiero mucho-ambos le sonrieron y la puerta se abrió una vez más esta vez dejando pasar a Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

-¡Hermanita!-dijo Emmett abriéndole los brazos, Bella se rio y saltó hacia él para darle un abrazo de oso.

-¿Cómo has estado, Emm?-preguntó sonriendo, el chico le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y se giró hacia su esposa, ella tenía la mirada un poco perdida y a la castaña le vino una idea a la cabeza, se soltó del grandulón y se acercó a Serena-tengo algo que preguntarte-le dijo en un susurro muy bajo que solo escuchó Demetri-¿Ves el brillo en Rosalie?-Serena alzó su mirada hacia la rubia y sonrió asintiendo, Bella se sintió muy feliz y saltó hacia su amiga-¡Tengo que hablar con Emmett y Rosalie un momento!-dijo jalándolos a los dos de la mano, cuando salieron se encontraron con la bulla del lugar, Bella pudo ver a Edward y Heidi en el lado del bar pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer. Arrastró a sus amigos hacia otra habitación y los hizo entrar.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?-preguntó Rosalie confundida.

-Puedo hacer realidad lo que más deseas, Rosalie-la rubia la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Emmett sin entender nada pero Rosalie lo ignoró, en vez de eso se acercó a Bella.

-¿Cómo?

-Serena tiene una habilidad especial, es ella la que le concedió los hijos a Peter y Charlotte-Emmett abrió mucho los hijos al entender de que hablaban.

-¿Hijos? ¿Podemos tener hijos?-dijo con esperanza y Bella asintió.

-Serena ha visto el brillo en ti, Rosalie y si ustedes lo desean ella puede concederles el tener un bebé-Rosalie abrazó a Bella sollozando y Emmett la alzó a las dos entre sus brazos.

-Dios, gracias, Bella, yo…-decía Rosalie abrumada y se abrazó con Emmett, feliz.

-Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas para que suceda-les dijo algo más seria invitándolos a sentarse en el mueble a su lado-Serena solo le concede hijos a las personas en pareja así que no hay problemas con eso.

-¿Cómo funciona?-preguntó Rosalie maravillada.

-El don de Serena es único y especial, ella es capaz de hacer que las vampiras nos convirtamos en humanas mientras estamos embarazadas-ambos abrieron los ojos impresionados-como el padre seguirá siendo vampiro el niño es semi humano y se desarrolla más rápido que los humanos, así que el embarazo en sí dura un mes-Rosalie asintió atentamente-. Serena solo concede hijos a parejas porque el proceso será doloroso, tú serás humana y el bebé será mitad vampiro así que será fuerte, necesitarás la ayuda del padre para comer, o dormir o moverte.

-Dormir… que raro suena-murmuró Emmett, Bella le sonrió.

-Lo sé, una vez que llegue el momento de dar a luz, dolerá pero a medida que el bebé vaya saliendo tú volverás a ser vampira así que no hay riesgo de muerte-ambos asintieron-. La única condición que pone Serena es que deben guardar el secreto para siempre, si los Volturis se enteraran querrían usarla y no puede arriesgarse a ser atrapada pro su don, ella es una mujer libre-sonrió-, sé que guardarán el secreto.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos-dijo y volvió a abrazarse con Emmett, Bella les sonrió contenta.

* * *

Edward tomaba lentamente un vaso de sangre animal, aún no entendí como es que Garret hacía para mantener tan bien surtido este lugar. Lastima que el alcohol no funcionara en él porque ahora realmente quería ahogarse en un vaso y olvidar su conversación anterior con Bella. Había sido un esfuerzo enorme el que tuvo que hacer para no besarla y poseerla ahí mismo pero no podía hacerlo, había querido estar con Heidi, había decidido seguir su vida y no sufrir más, sin embargo…

-¿Todo bien, Edward?-preguntó Heidi mirándolo atentamente, el cobrizo alzó su mirada de su vaso y le sonrió.

-Sí, Heidi, no te preocupes-le sonrió, la mujer no lucía muy convencida.

-Vamos a bailar-le dijo jalándolo de la mano, él solo se dejó llevar. Empezaron a bailar en medio de la pista, Edward hacía todo para dejar de pensar en Bella y quiso perderse en el sonido de la música pero no podía ¡Maldición! Cogió a Heidi de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, la rubia se amoldó a él e hizo que el baile se volviera muy insinuante y provocador, Edward quería perderse en esas sensaciones pero no resultaba, necesitaba algo más.

-Sígueme-dijo llevándola hacia unos de los cuartos privados del primer piso, no había nadie ahí, la hizo entrar y empezó a besarla con fiereza, Heidi le correspondió elevándose para poder enredar sus piernas alrededor de él, la empujó hacia una de las paredes y bajó por su cuello. Heidi se frotaba contra él sin ningún pudor y bajó sus manos para abrir su pantalón, rápidamente usó su mano para estimularlo y Edward dejó salir un ronco gemido, esto estaba sirviendo muy bien. Rompió las bragas de la rubia y la penetró rápidamente, ella gimió, ambos se movieron desesperadamente el uno contra el otro y cuando llegó el fin del placer gimieron al unísono. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Heidi y Edward voltearon al mismo tiempo. Garret y Kate los miraban sorprendidos pero para el cobrizo solo estaba el rostro horrorizado de Bella tras ellos. La vampira desapareció con el viento mientras que el castaño avinagraba el gesto y cerraba la puerta con fuerza-Maldición-murmuró Edward antes de acomodarse rápidamente la ropa y salir por la puerta, tenía que encontrar a Bella.

-No te atrevas a seguirla-dijo Demetri jalándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo.

-Tengo que hablar con ella-dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

-Isadora ha sufrido mucho, no necesitas que vayas tú a explicarle lo que no puedes-Edward lo miró confundido por el nombre que había usado, Demetri lo soltó y salió corriendo detrás de la castaña dejando a Edward atrás.

* * *

Bella llegó hasta la salida del club y se detuvo cuando sintió arcadas, obviamente no iba a respirar así que respiró hondamente y salió corriendo de ahí, los sollozos escapan de su boca mientras corría, odiaba al mundo, odiaba a esa vampira, odiaba a Edward. Lo odiaba por olvidarla, por dejarla atrás, por entregarle su virginidad a ella y olvidarla. Escuchó a alguien venir tras ella y corrió aún más rápido, quería estar sola, quería llorar, romper cosas, no importaba. La tomaron del brazo y luchó por deshacerse del agarre, golpeando y forcejeando, cerró sus ojos y dejó que su defensa saliera pero conocía a esa persona tan bien que en vez de empujarla, la protegió. Sollozó mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien-susurró Demetri con dulzura al verla quebrarse.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…-sollozaba Bella con dolor.

-Izzie, ven conmigo, todo estará bien, ya lo verás…-la muchacha se dejó conducir sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron a la casa en la que vivía ahora Garret y Kate, Demetri la acomodó sobre su regazo una vez más en esa noche, la abrazó y dejó que llorara. Le dolía mucho verla así, tan rota cuando mientras estuvieron de viaje ella lucía llena de vida, tranquila, sin sufrimiento. Tenía que alejarla de Edward urgentemente, antes de que acabara con lo que quedaba de ella.

* * *

-Izzie me ha hablado de ustedes-dijo Serena hacia Rosalie y Emmett-le conté que vi el brillo en ti y asumo que te ha explicado el proceso.

-Si me lo ha dicho y estamos dispuestos a todo-declaró y el pelinegro asintió tras ella.

-Bien-Serena puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rosalie y cerró los ojos. Un brillo empezó a recorrer a la rubia desde los pies hasta la cabeza, ella empezó a sentirse diferente, cansada, con… sueño. Se recostó contra Emmett y dejó que sus ojos se fueran cerrando hasta dormirse; por fuera su cuerpo estaba cambiando, el rostro se le llenó de color y su corazón empezó a latir nuevamente, Emmett miraba todo maravillado, pasó su mano suavemente por una de sus mejillas y se asombró de su calor y color rojo-Está listo, terminará el proceso cuando se despierte, es humana ahora, debes cuidarla.

-Lo haré-dijo Emmett cargando a su esposa en vilo-muchas gracias, siempre te agradeceremos esto-la pelinegra le sonrió mientras lo veía salir. Su sonrisa resbaló por su rostro apenas estuvo sola y miró hacia el club, rápidamente pudo ubicar a Edward parado en la puerta del lugar mirando hacia afuera, escuchó a Garret discutir con Kate a pocos pasos de ella hablando de matarlo, se acercó curiosa y le sorprendió lo que decían, entrecerró sus ojos y salió por la puerta trasera del club dispuesta a ir a ayudar a su amiga.

* * *

-¿Estás mejor?-Bella asintió.

-Lamento hacerte pasar esto por segunda vez-le sonrió quebradamente.

-Izzie, ese chico no te hace bien-la chica bajó su mirada-quiero que seas feliz como lo eras cuando viajábamos, lejos.

-No puedo alejarme así nada más, yo… no puedo, no importa cuanto dolor tenga que soportar, casi morí al irme la primera vez, no sé si podría irme de nuevo.

-Entonces no puedo hacer esto-ella lo miró sorprendida-eso es masoquismo, Izzie, no puedo quedarme a ver como te destruyes por él.

-Dimka…

-Te quiero, créeme que lo hago-le dijo acariciando su mejilla y se levantó-pero verte sufrir por un amor no correspondido es más de lo que puedo soportar-empezó a alejarse de ella y Bella entró en pánico, se levantó con rapidez envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó su frente en su espalda.

-No te vayas, por favor… por favor… cambiaré, trataré de olvidar… no puedo sin ti, Demetri, por favor… no me abandones, Demetri… seré buena, me alejaré…-volvió a sollozar, el rubio se soltó de sus brazos haciendo que llorara con más fuerza pero la sorprendió al abrazarla con fuerza.

-Entonces te ayudaré a superarlo-ella le sonrió aliviada y escondió su rostro en pecho.

-¿Chicos?-ambos se giraron hacia ver a Serena, la pelinegra se apuró hacia su amiga y la abrazó-lo siento tanto, ya escuché lo que sucedió…

-Eso ya no es importante ahora, Serena-dijo Bella tratando de mostrar fortaleza-esta es la última vez que lloro por Edward Cullen-la pelinegra la miró orgullosa y Demetri acarició suavemente su cintura, contento.

* * *

-¿Todo bien?-Edward giró su mirada hacia Heidi.

-Sí, claro-murmuró desviando su mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí dentro, Edward?-susurró ella bajando la mirada-parecías perdido antes luego lo del cuarto y saliste corriendo detrás de esa chica-estaba jugando con sus manos-quiero que seas sincero conmigo porque ya me rompieron el corazón una vez y no quiero volver a ser engañada o usada como si fuera un…

-Hey, Hey-Edward la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara-no pasa nada, Heidi, no te estoy usando y no pienso romper tu corazón-ella lo miró fijamente-lamento haberte hecho pensar que algo sucedía pero esa chica era el último asunto que tenía que arreglar, todo estará bien ahora ¿sí?-la besó con calma y ella le respondió, Edward se separó y le sonrió, ella le sonrió también.

-Cullen-era Garret, tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba sus manos-Peter y Charlotte quieren hablar contigo a solas-el cobrizo asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y siguió a Garret que avanzaba a pasos rápidos hacia un cuarto privado. Entró y vio a Aidan sentado a lado de su padre mirando un celular, Grace estaba quieta dejando que su madre trenzara su cabello, se respiraba tanto amor en el aire que Edward se sintió incómodo inmediatamente.

-Edward-saludó Aidan con una sonrisa, Peter y Charlotte se levantaron.

-Queríamos agradecerte personalmente lo mucho que hiciste por nuestros hijos, sinceramente te lo agradecemos-dijo Peter solemnemente extendiendo su mano, Edward la estrechó.

-Llegué a encariñarme realmente con él, Aidan es un buen niño y Grace también-la niña le sonrió algo avergonzada porque sabía que no se había portado bien con Edward pero el cobrizo solo le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Llegó Izzie-dijo Garret abriendo la puerta, la castaña entró seguida de Serena.

-Nos ha hablado mucho de ti, Isadora-dijo Charlotte acercándose, Edward la miró confundido por el nombre de nuevo-Grace te adora y sé que la protegiste mientras estuvieron con Victoria, gracias, sé que eres buena desde que te conozco pero escucharlo de boca de mi hija es diferente-la chica la abrazó y Bella se quedó un momento sorprendida luego le respondió el abrazo.

-No hay de qué, Charlotte, desde que los conocí hace algunos años sé que aman a sus hijos y Grace es una niña difícil de no querer-Grace le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te extrañaré muchísimo-le dijo y Bella sintió los ojos picosos.

-Yo también cariño pero ahora tienes a tus padres, los verdaderos, serás muy feliz, tú y Aidan-el chico le sonrió-aparte iré a visitarte y nos veremos, no es un adiós.

-No, claro que no lo es-dijo Edward acariciando la cabeza de Aidan-te volveré a ver en algún momento.

-Solo tenía una duda-dijo Charlotte mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Serena-¿cómo haremos para desaparecer ahora que los Volturis saben de nosotros?

-No deben temerles, no han dañado a los niños mientras estaban ahí-dijo Edward confiado, Bella rodó los ojos y se adelantó hacia ella.

-No te preocupes de ellos, Charlotte pero tendremos que reubicarlos, los otros dos siguen ahí afuera y hasta que no los encontremos no estarán seguros, Serena los llevará hasta ese nuevo lugar.

-Gracias, Serena, has hecho mucho por nosotros-la abrazaron y se despidieron, Grace y Aidan abrazaron a Bella y Edward respectivamente al irse junto a Serena y ambos sintieron que una parte de su corazón se iba con ellos.

-Los extrañaré tanto-murmuró Bella mirándolos irse, Edward asintió a su lado.

-Yo también lo haré-ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento viéndolos salir luego Bella empezó a alejarse-Bella, espera.

-¿Sí, Edward?-preguntó educadamente.

-Yo… acerca de lo que viste…-Bella apretó los ojos por un segundo antes de mirarlo calmadamente.

-No necesito que me expliques nada-se encogió de hombros-no somos nada así que está demás-volvió a intentar irse pero Edward la tomó del brazo.

-Éramos algo.

-Éramos, Edward, esa es la palabra clave-dijo liberando suavemente su brazo-ya no soy quien tú conocías y evidentemente tú no eres de quien me enamoré-se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Edward con las manos vacías y el corazón adolorido.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora nuestro Eddie ha sido el más fastidiado así que en el siguiente le daré un respiro. Rose está embarazada y será humana por un mes, los niños se marcharon y no sé ustedes pero a mi me pareció manipulación lo que hizo Demetri al ver a Bella tan rota.

Espero sus opiniones, saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	16. Tocando Fondo I

**Desaparición**

**Sumary:** Bella también está dispuesta a todo por Edward solo por eso aceptó la proposición de Rosalie. Para que Edward pueda vivir… ella tenía que desaparecer. Bella & Edward.

**Capitulo 16: Tocando fondo parte I.**

* * *

Todos en la mansión Cullen estaban maravillados al ver a Rosalie dormir, sí, había dicho dormir. La-ahora humana-rubia estaba acomodada en el mueble con completa tranquilidad descansando, Emmett estaba sentado cerca de ella admirándola con cara de completo enamorado. Carlisle y Esme se miraban en silencio creando sus propias esperanzas en silencio, Esme siempre había querido tener hijos y había la posibilidad de que ella tuviera el brillo también. Alice saltaba por todos lados hablando de la ropa que le compraría apenas supiera si sería niño o niña, Jasper solo la seguía con una sonrisa calmada. Edward y Heidi se encontraban un poco alejados de los demás, Edward tocaba el piano y ella estaba recostada en su hombro escuchando, era un ambiente muy relajado. El timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar suavemente en ese momento, Carlisle se acercó rápidamente a abrir y le sonrió a Serena que estaba en la puerta.

-Carlisle, me han hablado de ti-dijo saludándolo con una sonrisa, el hombre estrechó su mano.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Serena-dijo, la vampira avanzó y detrás de ella venía Demetri, cuidándola, como siempre.

-Supongo que conoces a Demetri-ambos asintieron a modo de saludo y pasaron a la sala donde se congregaban los demás Cullen.

-Ella es mi esposa, Esme-dijo el rubio jalando a la mujer de cabellos caramelos de la mano, Esme se puso delante de Serena de manera temblorosa y la pelinegra le sonrió.

-Definitivamente tienes el brillo-dijo y Esme sintió que iba a desfallecer aunque técnicamente no podía hacerlo, se abrazó con Carlisle felizmente-me encantará concederles un hijo, tu brillo es muy cálido y especial, Esme-la mujer le sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias, realmente, muchas gracias-dijo abrazándola, la pelinegra le sonrió y se acercó hacia los demás que estaban a lado de Rosalie que aún dormía, Serena escaneó disimuladamente la habitación y se tensó ligeramente al observar a Demetri hablando en voz baja con Heidi, Edward también estaba con Rosalie. Desvió su mirada, seguro sería nada, él ahora estaba con Bella y serían felices.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Demetri ladeó su cabeza hacia Heidi que se había acercado disimuladamente a él.

-Acompaño a Serena-respondió parcamente, la rubia le frunció el ceño.

-Deberías alejarte de Isadora-le dijo y él la miró con una sonrisa desagradable.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? ¿Estás celosa, cariño?-la rubia apretó los dientes y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmar su ira.

-Esa chica no sabe el monstruo que en realidad eres-le espetó-vas a lastimarla como me lastimaste a mí.

-Nunca te quejaste-dijo él con una sonrisa insinuante y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Isadora sigue siendo alguien especial en esta familia, si la dañas todos, absolutamente todos se irán contra ti.

-Nadie podrá hacer nada, Heidi-susurró el rubio con un gesto siniestro-me aseguraré que la única persona que Izzie mire por toda la eternidad sea a mi-Heidi tembló ante su tono oscuro y se alejó, Demetri la observó duramente antes de volver a poner un rostro calmado.

* * *

Bella leía tranquilamente un libro en su cuarto mientras esperaba la llegada de Serena y Demetri de la casa de los Cullen. Se sentía muy agradecida de tener a Demetri a su lado, él la apoyaría y la cuidaría, sanaría sus heridas y al final olvidaría. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba pero tenía la sensación de que olvidar no sería tan fácil con o sin ayuda. Quería a Demetri, era demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo ir, cuando él le insinuó irse casi se sintió perdida, no podía permitirlo, lo necesitaba, de una manera retorcida y egoísta pero lo necesitaba mucho. Esperaba que todo hubiera ido con los Cullen, Esme realmente se merecía tener un hijo después de todo lo que le pasó, tal vez… solo tal vez algún día ella decida tener un hijo también. Suspiró. La única vez que lo consideró fue cuando pensó que podría volver a Edward, eso ahora se veía muy lejano.

-Hemos llegado-ella alzó su mirada y le sonrió al rubio mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo, él le sonrió.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó mirando a Serena desde su refugio en los brazos de Demetri.

-Dejamos a Esme descansando, están realmente felices-sonrió contenta-me alegra hacer el bien con mi don.

-Es genial, Serena-dijo la castaña.

-Sí, aunque espero que pronto seas tú la que quieras mi ayuda-dijo con una sonrisa picara, Bella la miró confundida y Demetri se rio en voz baja, la castaña entendió lo que quiso decir y se llenó de terror y emoción al mismo tiempo, aún no estaba lista para eso. Demetri notó su tensión y decidió calmarla acariciando su mano.

-¿Acabamos de comenzar y ya quieres niños, Serena? ¿No es un poco pronto?-Bella le sonrió agradecida y la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

-Como quieran-dijo con tono falsamente ofendido y los tres se rieron.

* * *

-¿Todo bien, Heidi?-la rubia no apartó su mirada de la ventana, Edward envolvió su cintura desde atrás y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro-me parece que estás un poco preocupada-la rubia se mordió el labio.

-Edward, tal vez hay cosas que no te he dicho sobre cuando estuve con Demetri-dijo la chica separándose para mirarlo, el chico frunció un poco el ceño al notar sus pensamientos bloqueados.

-¿Qué es?-ella suspiró.

-Demetri no es una buena persona realmente… sabe como manipular y controlar solo que lo hace de manera tan encantadora que no lo notas si quiera-musitó-no notas como vas perdiendo tu voluntad, tu manera de pensar, vas perdiendo poder en ti misma y dejas que él haga todo por ti. Soportas lo que sea por mantenerlo feliz… incluso cuando los maltratos físicos empiezan-su voz era apenas un hilo y Edward la tenía fuertemente abrazada hacia él-. Amé a Demetri mucho y sufrí cuando se fue porque aún no había despertado de ese hechizo que él me había colocado pero cuando apareciste tú…-sonrió levemente-, me enseñaste que no le necesitaba y que no merecía esos abusos, soy feliz-sonrió más ampliamente pero su mente volvió a arrugarse de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy preocupada, Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy preocupada por esa chica a la que llaman Izzie-él se tensó y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó en voz baja, ella lo miró nerviosamente.

-Demetri ha puesto su mira en ella, y créeme, si él la quiere tener, la tendrá-Edward se mantuvo callado ante sus palabras.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece este?-dijo Bella saliendo del probador con un vestido rojo, era corto, ajustado en la cintura y tenía un diseño de nubes alrededor del cuello, Demetri la miró de lado a lado y luego negó con la cabeza-¿Tampoco?

-Eso de las nubes no se ve bonito-Bella se rio y volvió a entrar al probador. Estaban buscando el perfecto vestido vintage porque sería la semana Vintage en el club y obviamente ella como socia tenía que estar debidamente presentable durante los siete días que duraría. Se había llevado a Demetri con ella para que le diera su opinión y ya habían escogido seis vestidos pero el vestido del día central se rehusaba a ser encontrado. Bella pasó rápidamente los vestidos por su manos antes de encontrar uno, apenas lo miró supo que tenía que ser suyo. Se lo probó y salió-eso sí te queda hermoso.

-Es perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Después de sus compras se fueron a pasear por el bosque, Bella disfrutaba de la compañía galante de Demetri, él la comprendía, la escuchaba aunque había dejado de hablar de Edward, no quería provocar otra razón como la que casi lo hace dejarla, ella realmente estaba aterrada de eso pero lo mantenía en secreto. Le alegraba que Serena aprobara su relación, esperaba que en esta semana Garret y Kate dieran su aprobación, su hermano era muy importante para ella y Kate siendo su pareja y ahora su amiga también lo era.

El primer día de la fiesta había llegado, el lugar estaba tan lleno que era difícil moverse incluso siendo vampiros. Bella y Garret contemplaban desde el segundo piso el éxito de su negocio, Garret había decidido vestirse como comandante de la marina mientras que Bella llevaba un blusa roja con lazo en el cuello, una falda gris entallada en la cintura y larga hasta media rodilla combinadas con unas botas negras. Sonrió cuando sintió a Demetri a lado de ella, él se había vestido como un muy sexy Danny Zuko. Bella giró su cabeza y vio a los Cullen acercándose, Alice y Rose estaban vestidas ambas como "Pink Ladies", Jasper era un guerrillero mientras que Emmett se había vestido de Elvis; detrás de ellos estaban Edward vestido exquisitamente como un príncipe de la era victoriana mientras que Heidi se había vestido de azafata de Pan Am. Bella tenía que admitir que se veían bien juntos.

-Se ven bien-dijo Garret a modo de saludo, empezaron a hacer un poco de conversación entre ellos, a Bella le alegraba que Garret se hubiera sumado como parte de la familia. Demetri puso una mano en el hombro de Bella y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Heidi ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó con suavidad. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Bella como si se hubiera vuelto loca, Heidi estaba aturdida.

-Mm… claro-dijo inseguramente, Bella miró a Demetri una vez más sonriendo y avanzó junto a Heidi hacia uno de los salones privados.

-¿Y eso a qué se debió?-dijo Garret hacia Demetri, el rubio sonrió.

-Cosas de chicas, supongo-dijo antes de mirar por la baranda, Garret no estaba satisfecho con eso y empezaba a caerle un poco pesado Demetri.

* * *

-Supongo que debería presentarme-dijo Bella con una risa nerviosa-Isadora Masen.

-Heidi Volturi-dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Demetri me ha hablado de ti-Heidi se tensó un poco pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa-me encantaría que seamos amigas, él habla muy bien de ti, dice que eres el tipo de amigas que debería conseguir.

-¿Eso dice?-ella entrecerró sus ojos un poquito.

-Sí-sonrió-la verdad es que me gustaría cantar, hace mucho no canto aquí ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-la castaña se sorprendió.

-Claro, considéralo hecho-Bella le sonrió brillantemente mientras regresaba-Isadora.

-Izzie-acortó.

-Izzie-sonrió Heidi luego la miró seriamente-deberías tomar las cosas con calma con Demetri.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundida.

-Solo piénsalo-le dijo antes de sonreír y caminar hacia los Cullen, Bella la siguió y se puso a lado de Demetri.

-¿Todo bien?-Bella asintió con una sonrisa y dejó que él la abrazara hacia su pecho. Heidi llegó a lado de Edward y le susurró.

-Él ya la consiguió-el cobrizo alzó su vista hacia Bella con preocupación.

* * *

El siguiente día de la semana Vintage fue tema de los 60, por lo cual (gracias a Alice) Kate, Heidi, Rosalie, Bella y ella usaban vestidos estilo "amas de casa" completamente hermosos de diferentes colores y diseños, se divirtieron juntos mientras que Edward y Heidi se habían propuesto analizar los movimientos de Demetri alrededor de Bella, Edward aún no entendía porque era llamada Isadora pero había decidido no comentar nada al respecto, no tenía nada que ver con él. Sin embargo, ella le preocupaba, no quería que Demetri la dañara, no como Heidi le había dicho que podía hacerlo. El tercer día estuvieron vestidas de bailarinas de cabaret.

-Heidi-llamó Bella-vamos, es turno de preparación-Edward las miró confundido mientras Heidi sonreía emocionadamente. Las miradas de Edward y Bella se cruzaron unos segundos, unos interminables segundos mientras solo se observaron, sin saber exactamente que pensar o qué decir; Bella abrió la boca para decir algo pero Alice la tomó de la mano.

-Es hora-dijo jalándola del brazo, Bella lo miró una vez más mientras la seguía. Demetri frunció el ceño mientras miraba desde el balcón del segundo piso. Todos se movieron cerca de la pista de baile que había sido despejada casi en su totalidad para dar paso al show. Habían puesto cuatro divanes de diferentes colores, rojo, rosa, morado y azul, cada uno correspondiente a la chica que saldría. Cuando el ritmo de "Lady Marmalade" empezó a sonar, Edward se sintió emocionado al igual que sus hermanos y se acercaron todo lo que pudieron. El baile fue erótico, sensual hecho para llamar la atención, Edward mentiría si dijera que no se había quedado embobado cuando Heidi salió con un corsé rojo y un short que apenas y se le podía llamar así pero cuando Bella salió, con un corsé azul, una micro falda negra y una cola larga detrás simplemente tuvo que poner sus manos delante suyo para que no se notara su excitación, se veía exquisita con ese color pero con un pinchazo notó que su mirada estaba un poco alzada, hacia donde Demetri la miraba. Las chicas empezaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas; Jasper y Emmett estaban como tontos con los corsés rosas y blancos respectivamente de Alice y Rosalie. Heidi sonrió seductoramente jalando a Edward y Demetri había bajado para bailar con Bella. Realmente todos se divertían mucho.

Apenas la música acabó, Demetri le puso un abrigo encima a Bella, no quería que nadie más la mirara y menos Edward, lo había notado, había visto como su mirada había recorrido el cuerpo que ahora sería suyo, detestaba que la mirara, no tenía derecho a mirarla y ya se encargaría que no le viera ni la sombra. Demetri convenció a Bella de no ir los siguientes dos días que preocupó a Garret pero el día del cierre de la semana volvió a aparecer con un hermoso vestido blanco estilo romano con una cinta rosa bebé en la cintura, Demetri la tenía bien cogida de la mano y no la soltó en ningún momento, tampoco dejó que se fuera de su vista. Garret entrecerró levemente los ojos al notar esa actitud y Heidi se sentía cada vez más preocupada, notaba que Bella no se daba ni enterada de sus acciones pero ya estaba cambiando, ya estaba obedeciendo lo que Demetri quería. Cuando terminó la semana Bella dejó de pasar por el bar, Serena que a veces iba decía que se había quedado con Demetri. Fue en una de esas noches que no asistieron que Bella por fin se entregó al rubio, había sido muy extraño, él estaba molesto por algo, ella solo quería calmarlo pero no pensaba tener sexo, no se había sentido lista pero no quería decepcionar a Demetri, quería que estuviera feliz a su lado.

Garret empezó a preocuparse más cuando la llamaba y Bella no contestaba o hablaba poco, Demetri no le gustaba mucho que hablaran por lo que Bella había tenido que limitar su tiempo de conversación con su hermano pero para ella no importaba, solo quería estar con Demetri. Serena, a su pesar, también había empezado a preocuparse por ellos, Bella estaba demasiado retraída, incluso con ella y su hermano estaba un poco… ¿raro? ¿Extraño? No sabía explicar exactamente como se sentía respecto a ellos. Demetri notó que Serena los vigilaba muy a menudo y le dijo a Bella que quería una casa para ellos solos, ella no estaba convencida pero bastó unas cuantas palabras bien elegidas de Demetri para que ella aceptara, se mudaron y de pronto, todos dejaron de saber de ellos. Garret solía interrogar con frecuencia a Serena pero desde que la pareja se mudó ella también había dejado de verlos. Heidi sabía que pronto debía ir a hablar con Bella y contarle todo, tenía que hacerlo antes de que Demetri lograra enredarla más en su juego mental pero necesitaba una distracción para alejar a Demetri. Edward se había mantenido al margen a fuerzas, no quería pensar en Bella, tenía que dejarla ir pero ante la preocupación de todos los demás él tampoco podía dejar de estar preocupado, mataría a Demetri si se atrevía a hacerle algo.

Bella empezaba a impacientarse, ya no quería estar en casa, quería salir, quería ver a sus amigos, ir al club; cuando se lo dijo a Demetri él se molestó horrible, la acusó de querer ver a Edward, de no quererlo, de tener ganas de engañarlo, muchas cosas, empezaron a discutir fuertemente hasta que de un momento a otro Demetri le tiró una bofetada. El rubio se disculpó inmediatamente diciendo que no había querido hacerlo, la llenó de palabras dulces y mimos que finalmente dulcificaron a Bella, lo perdonó. Ese fue su primer error. Las peleas continuaron y los "accidentes" de Demetri empezaron a ser más frecuentes pero Bella siempre perdonaba cuando se ponía dulce y le aterrorizaba la idea de que la dejara, no tenía a nadie, todos sus amigos la habían olvidado, ya no la llamaban, se quedaría sola y eso no podría soportarlo. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de tener un hijo. Demetri había estado totalmente de acuerdo y su relación volvió a ser normal cuando acudieron a Serena para que les haga el favor. La pelinegra no estaba convencida pero igual los ayudó.

Ese mes fue el más feliz de la vida de Bella, Demetri había vuelto a ser el chico que ella había conocido y que quería y cuando nació su pequeño hijo al que llamaron Nicholas, fueron felices por un tiempo. Solo un tiempo. Demetri era un padre encantador con su hijo pero cuando el niño dormía, las peleas entre Bella y Demetri seguían, toda la dulzura se había evaporado y ahora Demetri ni se molestaba en ocultar sus golpes con disculpas, según él Bella nunca había olvidado a Edward, no lo amaba, no le daba su lugar, era un cualquiera. Muchos insultos que se clavaron en el corazón frágil de Bella y que después de un tiempo se las creyó, estaba atrapada en esa vida, su única luz era Nick que la quería y que siempre estaba con ella, por suerte en un vampiro nunca podían notarse los golpes y agradecía que al menos Demetri si quisiera a su hijo.

Pasó un año en el que nadie supo nada de ellos, habían desaparecido del mapa y todos estaban tan preocupados que estaban preparándose para buscarla. Fue una de esas tardes en las que elaboraban su plan que el timbre sonó sorpresivamente, era Nicholas que llegaba llorando. Serena inmediatamente lo reconoció como el hijo de sus hermanos y Edward se sintió casi roto al verlo, Bella se había unido tanto a Demetri que habían tenido un hijo. El niño lloraba y decía que su mamá le había dicho que viniera acá, que papá y ella otra vez estaban discutiendo muy fuerte. Eso fue lo último, Heidi salió rápidamente de la casa antes de que alguien la detuviera, todos se encargaron del pequeño Nicholas y Edward salió para rastrear por donde había desaparecido Heidi.

Cuando la rubia llegó a la residencia de Bella y Demetri se encontró con una imagen horrible, Demetri tenía a Bella presionada contra una pared, la apretaba tan duro que empezaban a formarse grietas alrededor de su mano. Heidi podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de Bella pero también sabía que ella no podía lastimarlo así que se lanzó contra Demetri y lo alejó de ella, ambos empezaron a pelear pero Demetri siempre había sido mejor que ella, la atrapó del cuello y Bella vio con horror como su cuello se desprendía de su cuello, el fuego cayó haciendo que ella gritara horrorizada alejándose cuando notó que el rubio empezaba a hacer su camino hacia ella con exagerada lentitud. Edward llegó en ese momento.

Le tomó un momento ver lo que había sucedido, sus ojos se llenaron de dolor al ver el cuerpo casi deshecho de Heidi a través de las llamas y se lanzó contra él, Bella no quería que dañaran a Edward así que cuando Demetri se veía dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo que a Heidi, Bella se lanzó contra él, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver y asesinó a la persona que siempre estuvo con ella. Cuando los volvió a abrir solo vio los ojos de Edward delante de ella, él le susurró que no mirara mientras la tomaba en brazos pero era muy tarde, Bella había mirado sobre su hombro y esa imagen siempre se quedaría pegada a su mente, el cuerpo destrozado de su amor y el de la chica que la había salvado.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega la primera parte de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
